Supernatural Destiny
by Francesca Valentini
Summary: Destino é o nome que as pessoas dão a coisas com as quais não sabem lidar." Porque sempre tem algo de sobrenatural acontecendo em algum momento em algum lugar, basta perceber. Destiny!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

_Olathe, Kansas. Apartamento das irmãs Trent e LaBlank._

Poderia ter sido um dia ensolarado, com um céu azul encantador. Poderia até mesmo ter sido um dia tempestuoso, com a força da Natureza se manifestando diante de nós, com seus trovões e raios. Mas não, era um dia nublado, um dia normal.

Assim como o dia, as coisas dentro daquele apartamento também estavam nubladas. Normais. A sala do apartamento, tinha as paredes em tons claros, para atrair bons fluidos. Já os móveis eram em tons mais escuros, demarcando a forte personalidade e história de vida das pessoas que ali moravam.

Localizada na parede onde se encontrava a porta de entrada, havia uma estante em tom mogno, onde estava a televisão, assim como alguns livros e fotos, uma delas retratava duas menininhas loirinhas, aparentando cinco aninhos, abraçando uma menininha morena um pouco menor que elas, menininha esta que parecia estar chateada. Havia outras fotos também; as mesmas três meninas, em uma delas aparentando nove anos, onde as três se encontravam lambuzadas de sorvete e rindo para a câmera. Existiam outras fotos, é claro, mas apenas fotos com as três garotas, da infância até o momento presente. As outras fotos, pois é claro que existiam outras fotos, estavam guardadas, tiradas de álbuns e guardadas em caixas que ficavam escondidas, muitas foram rasgadas, outras tantas queimadas, mas elas existiram, e isso é o que nos importa.

De frente para tal estante, tinha um sofá vermelho de cinco lugares, entre a estante e este sofá havia um tapete felpudo, e no meio de tal, uma mesinha de centro em tom mogno e com tampo de vidro, sobre a qual encontrava-se um notebook e folhas espalhadas com anotações. Em um dos cantos da sala tinha um puffe preto, o outro estava na frente da mesinha de centro. O restante da sala se reduz a um alvo de dardos em uma parede, a uma grande porta vitral que dava para uma pequena sacada ao lado de uma escrivaninha com um computador e uma impressora , alguns diplomas e um grande espelho pendurados na mesma parede do alvo de dardos.

Mas de nada tal apartamento e móveis significariam, se não fossem as pessoas que ali moravam. As mesmas três garotinhas da foto, só que não mais garotinhas e sim mulheres. Três irmãs com uma história no mínimo interessante, sobrenatural. A mais velha delas, Elizabeth Trent, é também o que chamaríamos de líder do grupo. Loira com mechas escuras, tem seu cabelo um palmo abaixo dos ombros, olhos em um tom de azul claro, e um corpo um tanto quanto sensual, este era um ponto que ela gostava de explorar sempre que possível ou necessário, sua sensualidade. E se já não bastasse tudo isso, havia também a inteligência e forte personalidade, fatos estes extremamente fortes nas três garotas, a beleza, a inteligência e a personalidade.

Elizabeth era a explosiva, a comunicativa, a líder, a protetora. Ela era muitas coisas, era sentimento, mesmo querendo ser razão, Elizabeth era fogo, sensualidade, dor e paixão! Ela só por ela, já é muito. Mas ela, junto das outras duas garotas, ah então ela era tudo. Elas eram tudo!

Juliet Trent, era extremamente parecida a Elizabeth, e ao mesmo tempo extremamente diferente. Com o cabelo loiro, porém mais claro que o da irmã, estando a um palmo e meio abaixo dos ombros, olhos azuis extremamente claros, rosto delicado e corpo com uma sensualidade que assim como o rosto, é quase que delicada, Juliet parecia com um anjo de gelo. Elizabeth é fogo, Juliet é gelo, a primeira faz teu coração acelerar, a outra, faz com que ele pare. Compará-la a um anjo, é de certa forma uma piada extremamente sádica, Juliet jamais lembraria um anjo se não fosse por sua aparência. Com vinte e um anos e muita coisa já vista e vivida, ela é uma garota tão fria quanto seus olhos vem a demonstrar, a mais nova dos Trent possui uma personalidade muito além do perceptível pelos outros.

Juliet é mais do que uma pessoa fria e sádica, ela tem muito de coração também, mas é muito seletiva no que diz respeito a isso. A mais nova das três é Suzan LaBlank, que além do sobrenome possui muitas outras coisas diferentes das irmãs, pele branca, cabelos dois palmos e meio abaixo dos ombros em tom castanho escuro, olhos na mesma cor, corpo com uma sensualidade mais sutil. De aparência normal, diriam os leigos, mas eles são leigos e não sabem de nada.

Suzan é cabeça, racionalidade, lágrimas e sorrisos, ela é o problema e a solução, a incógnita que paira sobre todos. Mas independente de livros, racionalidade e inteligência, ela é ingenuidade também, de uma inocência singular. Suzan é Suzan e não há definição melhor do que esta. Falando nela, ela se encontra sentada no puffe preto em frente a mesinha de centro, está concentrada em alguma notícia que achou em seu notebook, enquanto Juliet divertia-se e aproveitava para treinar sua pontaria, atirando dardos. Atirava um, dois, três, nove, dez, caminhava até o alvo, retirava os dardos, sentava novamente no sofá e voltava a repetir o ritual, incansavelmente, entediadamente.

A porta do apartamento foi aberta, e Elizabeth passou por ela. Vestido vermelho dois palmos acima do joelho, sandália prateada assim como os brincos. Maquiagem prateada nos olhos, assim como um delineador preto, ela não aparentava ter tido uma boa noite. Suzan, ao ouvir o barulho na porta, ergueu a cabeça e ficou esperando, ao ver Elizabeth, simplesmente moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e voltou a baixar os olhos para seu notebook. Juliet interrompeu a ação de jogar o último dardo em seu alvo, apenas tempo o suficiente para ver do que se tratava, para então voltar sua atenção novamente a seu interessantíssimo passatempo.

A loira mais velha fez pouco caso também, não estava com cabeça para qualquer coisa naquele minuto, agradecia ao fato de suas irmãs a conhecerem bem e saberem que aquele não era um momento para conversa. Na verdade, sabia que elas não tinham idéia do que havia acontecido, e não as culpava por não perceberem tal fato, até mesmo gostava disso. Sendo assim, se encaminhou diretamente para o banheiro, desceu as alças de seu vestido e fez com que ele escorregasse por seu corpo, olhou-se no espelho e suspirou, a cabeça ainda doía, mas este era o menor de seus problemas.

Despiu a última peça de roupa, e entrou no box, ligou o chuveiro e fechou os olhos assim que a ducha de água morna entrou em contato com seu corpo e rosto. Lembranças da noite anterior ainda a perturbavam e iriam perturbar, ela tinha total conhecimento disso, e como detestava isso. Um copo de wiskhy em uma mesa de bar...

"_O homem a sua frente ergueu o rosto e sorriu, ela não conseguia decidir se era bom ou não reencontrá-lo._

_- Está linda como sempre, Elizabeth!"_

Sorriu, ele sempre dizia isso, que ela estava linda como sempre, era quase como um mantra. E o mais estranho disso, é que ela não só gostava de ouvir, como também acreditava no que ele dizia.

"_Ela o conhecia, e sabia o que viria a seguir, problemas. Sempre eram problemas._

_- Eu queria compartilhar algo, Lizzie, mas não sei até qual ponto posso fazê-lo. Não sei até onde você está pronta para ouvir, ou melhor, não sei até que ponto você vai querer ouvir. Mas mesmo assim, eu preciso te falar, você precisa saber... "_

Abriu os olhos assim que acabou por deixar escapar um soluço, não foi sua intenção, mas este não era o melhor momento para brincar de ser forte, não era. O que ele lhe disse ali, naquele momento, desestruturaria qualquer pessoa, mas ela não pode negar que já suspeitava daquilo. Dentro de si ela sempre soube, mas é muito pior quando alguém verbaliza, principalmente alguém em quem você confia, a quem você é leal, então não há como negar, como fugir. É a verdade e você sabe disso, você a odeia, a destruiria se fosse possível, mas não é. Então só lhe cabe ouvi-la, aceitá-la, e vencê-la se assim desejar. Mas esta era uma luta, que Elizabeth não queria vencer.

"_Ergueu-se bruscamente, o choque estava estampado em sua face, uma lágrima corria solta por seu rosto._

_- Eu não vou, eu não sou! Esqueça, pode esquecer!_

_- Escute Elizabeth, seja racional, eu também não queria, juro que não queria. Mas é a verdade, e ela não vai mudar apenas porque nós queremos que mude._

_Ela sacudia a cabeça, negando. Negaria, negaria o quanto fosse preciso, negaria até ele entender que ela não faria, que não poderia fazer. Mas no fundo ela sabia, Elizabeth sabia que não havia outra coisa a ser feita, ele tinha razão, por mais cruel que a razão dele fosse._

_Dizem que em uma caçada de onça, quando a fera para de correr e sente-se extremamente acuada, dizem que é neste momento que ela se torna mais perigosa. Elizabeth é como uma onça sendo caçada, é quando se sente acuada que se torna mais perigosa, mais maldosa, não só física mas também verbalmente._

_- Eu sei o que você está fazendo, o que você sempre fez. Você sempre, sempre soube que não seria capaz, não, espere, melhor ainda, você nem ao menos cogitou a hipótese de ser capaz, você me usou como se eu fosse uma simples peça de um estúpido jogo de xadrez! E eu fui, fui estúpida o suficiente para acreditar, para admirar, para amar você! Mas eu não vou ser mais um de seus soldadinhos, não vou ser soldadinho de alguém egoísta como você. Não vou me submeter as suas vontades, não mais. Nunca mais._

_E então ela deu as costas aquele homem e suas verdades as quais ela não queria ouvir, deu as costas a pessoa que ela sempre idolatrou, deixou para trás um homem que mesmo estando magoado, sabia que no final ela faria o que era certo, porque é isso que Elizabeth Trent faz, grita, magoa a si e aos outros, mas no fim acaba fazendo o que é certo, como ele sempre soube que ela faria."_

Apoiada na parede, nua, com a água caindo sobre o corpo, Elizabeth chorava, um choro baixo, para não alertar as irmãs, porém seu corpo nu tremia com a intensidade de tal choro, de tal dor. Foi preciso vinte minutos para se recompor e terminar seu banho, assim que o fez, juntou suas roupas, enrolou-se em uma toalha e foi para seu quarto, onde vestiu-se e escovou os cabelos.

Caminhou até a cozinha, tomou algo para dor de cabeça e preparou um café preto. Encostou-se na mesa e sorriu fraco, preparando-se para entrar na sala, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, sorriu novamente, abriu os olhos e pegou a caneca com o café, dirigindo-se para a sala.

- E então, alguma coisa? – perguntou, assim que chegou junto as irmãs, sentou-se no sofá e ficou admirando a brincadeira de Juliet de atirar dardos, enquanto bebia um pouco de seu café.

- Na verdade, sim. – respondeu a morena, sorrindo para Juliet, que parecia finalmente ter se interessado por algo que não fosse jogar dardos.

- Finalmente! – disse a loira mais nova.

- Escutem só: uma série de assassinatos apavora uma cidade, todas as vítimas são mulheres, os corpos são encontrados nus e com a barriga aberta em um corte de cinco centímetros, e o fato que mais nos interessa, o coração das vítimas é arrancado, supostamente, pela barriga delas. Tudo isso, meticulosamente, sem afetar nenhum órgão, quase como se não houvesse acontecido.

- Bem, ao que me parece, nós vamos dar uma passadinha em – Elizabeth inclinasse para o notebook, e lê o nome do local onde os assassinatos estão ocorrendo – Edwardsville. É, acho que temos trabalho pela frente! – termina sua caneca de café, e se encaminha para a cozinha. Ela sabia que seria assim, sempre assim. Os problemas vem, vão, permanecem, mas elas vão estar ali, sempre, juntas!

N/A: Olá pessoal, como eu disse antes, esta é minha primeira fic no site, então ela é muito importante para mim, espero que o seja para vocês também. A fic tenta seguir a personalidade original dos personagens, mas como isso nem sempre é possível, peço que vocês compreendam isso.

Ficam aqui uns abraços a algumas grandes amigas minhas também, que eu amo muito! Bibi (minha Scott Ward), Danni (minha Juliet), Tanne (minha Suzan), para as minhas grandes McGirls também, Júlia (minha Fletcher favorita), Gabs (minha maninha Judd), Báah (a única que eu deixo ficar com o Poynter) e a Lena (a Jones mais lerda e fofa deste mundo)! Amo todas vocês!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – O encontro**

_Edwardsville, Illinois. Antiga casa de Emily Jones._

- Shiii... - Elizabeth colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios pedindo por silêncio, não era necessário tê-lo feito, Juliet sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas este era mais um sinal de alerta do que propriamente de silêncio.

As irmãs Trent estavam paradas em frente a uma antiga casa, que outrora fora muito bonita, mas hoje não passava de um local para onde os jovens iam quando queriam transar ou simplesmente bancar os superiores. Não havia nada extraordinário na casa, era bem comum na realidade, mas assim como não se deve julgar um livro pela capa, também não se deve julgar um local sem saber de sua história. Bem, esta casa não tinha uma boa história.

Estavam ambas encostadas na parede ao lado da porta, preparando-se para entrar, foram cogitadas hipóteses como chutes, tiros e demais coisas barulhentas e espalhafatosas para abrirem a porta. Pular alguma janela ou entrar por outro lugar que não fosse a porta da frente, também não estava em seus planos. Foi então que surgiu a idéia, vindo literalmente da cabeça da mais nova das Trent, Juliet.

- O que você está fazendo?! – sussurrou Elizabeth, que ainda não havia decidido se ria da idéia, ficava chocada ou xingava a irmã.

- Cale a boca! – foi a resposta vinda da outra, que estava agachada junto a porta, tentando abrir a fechadura da mesma com um grampo que havia tirado de seu cabelo.

O sorriso presunçoso que nasceu na face do nosso anjo de gelo quando conseguiu finalmente alcançar seu objetivo de abrir a porta, não escapou aos olhos de Elizabeth, mas também não perdurou por muito tempo.

- Me senti dentro de um filme agora! Meu nome é Bond, James Bond. – ria a mais velha, tentando conter-se para não fazer mais barulho do que já havia feito. Juliet tirou o sorriso do rosto e começou a abrir a porta, vagarosamente. Elizabeth parou de rir.

Entraram na casa, armas em mãos, ouvidos atentos, o bater de seus corações ecoava como o bater de um martelo em um sino, tamanho o silêncio do local. Não é isso que se espera de uma casa há tanto abandonada, realmente não é. Cruzaram pela sala e chegaram aos pés da escada, Juliet ia na frente e Elizabeth subia as escadas virada de costas, escorada na irmã, assim cuidando da retaguarda.

No meio da escada um degrau rangeu, e foi possível ouvir o ronco do motor de um carro não muito longe dali. As irmãs ofegaram, as armas continuavam em riste, as mãos as apertavam mais fortes, mais firmes, mais angustiadas. Os corações aceleraram mais, parecia que iriam ficar surdas, tamanho o barulho que seus corações faziam, o peito de ambas subia e descia desesperadamente, então deram o primeiro passo e voltaram a avançar, pausadamente, até o fim.

Chegando ao topo da escada, Juliet colocou a mão esquerda na cintura da irmã, que fez exatamente o mesmo, e assim elas caminhavam juntas, sem se perderem, girando de uma forma que pudessem ter uma visão de todo o corredor. O quarto que lhes interessava era o último do corredor, próximo a uma enorme janela que tinha alguns de seus vidros quebrados. Para chegar a tal porta, precisavam passar por mais dois quartos, por sorte, ambos estavam com suas portas fechadas, coisas a menos para se preocuparem.

Chegaram até a porta, ela era branca e igual a todas as outras da casa, a única coisa que indicava as irmãs Trent de que aquele era o lugar que elas procuravam, eram as letras roxas que estavam na porta, formando o nome da antiga dona do mesmo, Emily.

Juliet elevou a mão em direção a maçaneta, um pequeno barulho foi ouvido do lado de fora da casa, elas pararam e prestaram atenção, nenhum outro barulho foi ouvido. Novamente Juliet ergueu a mão em direção a maçaneta, não parecia ser o dia delas, a porta estava trancada.

- Que coisa mais estúpida! – reclamou Juliet, enquanto afastava-se um pouco e chutava a porta, que bateu fortemente na parede e fez menção de voltar a seu lugar. Assim que Juliet chutou a porta, Elizabeth já avançou para o cômodo, fazendo assim a proteção de sua irmã e a sua também.

O quarto estava escuro, alguns vestígios de luar entravam por algumas frestas da janela, mas nada que tirasse o ar sombrio daquele lugar. Alguma coisa de muito ruim havia acontecido naquele lugar, era quase possível sentirem isso em suas próprias entranhas. Adentraram mais, a mais velha passando a mão em alguns móveis e examinando o pó que se acumulou em seu dedo após esta ação, esfregou o dedo no sobretudo da irmã e voltou sua atenção ao que realmente importava.

- Onde vocês estão, por que estão demorando? – foi ouvida a voz da mais nova das três por seus aparelhos de comunicação, Suzan havia ficado em outra casa no mesmo bairro, as três alugaram a casa para tal trabalho, as irmãs faziam o trabalho de campo, enquanto ela procurava e organizava os trabalhos, sempre criando opções para as irmãs, sempre garantindo a sobrevivência delas.

- Acabamos de entrar no quarto da garota, - sussurrava Elizabeth – mas agora me diga, o que dia...

Juliet tampou a boca da irmã, era típico da mais velha fazer algo do gênero, entrar em um quarto com uma história como aquela e ainda dizer tal palavra.

- Suzan, onde está o objeto? – perguntou Juliet, enquanto desprezava o olhar fulminante que a outra lhe lançava por sua mais recente ousadia.

- Não sei! Procurem por compartimentos secretos em gavetas, paredes, ou até mesmo embaixo da cama.

As garotas começaram a procurar, abriram gavetas, vasculharam tudo embaixo da cama, os cantos do quarto, absolutamente todos os lugares, mas nada de acharem aquilo que procuravam. Foram até o banheiro que havia dentro do quarto, mas nada de encontrarem tal objeto, parecia que simplesmente não era para acontecer, que não eram pra conseguir.

Ainda no banheiro, ouviram um barulho, mas desta vez elas tinham certeza, ele vinha do andar de baixo, elas não estavam mais sozinhas, alguém ou algo estava na casa, bastava agora saber o quê.

Parecia que havia vozes na casa, mas eram vozes graves demais para ser o que deveriam vir a ser, não era o espírito da garota, disso elas tinham quase certeza. Mas como aquela era uma casa com um histórico de sofrimento e com um caso sobrenatural, não seria estranho que abrigasse outros espíritos e coisas sobrenaturais, afinal, no mundo com o qual as três irmãs lidavam, um raio não só cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, como também tem uma mesma probabilidade de fazê-lo muitas e muitas vezes. O mal atrai o mal, essa é uma regra básica da sobrevivência.

- Que demônios é isso? – sussurrou Juliet, segurando sua arma junto ao corpo e prestando atenção aos sons, que pareciam se aproximar cada vez mais.

Elizabeth abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, com cara de indignada e um olhar desprezo, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e ficou encarando a irmã, segurava-se para não gritar ou tirar satisfações, afinal, aquele não era um bom momento. Seja o que for que estivesse fazendo aquele barulho, ele estava próximo, e não parecia fazer muita questão de esconder isso.

A porta rangeu, elas se prepararam, Elizabeth fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ela quase podia visualizar a tal coisa dali onde estava, só precisava concentrar-se mais nos sons, apenas nos sons.

"_- Concentre-se no som, Elizabeth. Quando seus olhos não podem ver, deixe com que seus ouvidos façam isso por você, vamos lá, eu sei que você consegue! – dizia ele, em mais uma aula noturna particular."_

Ela abriu os olhos, e foi tudo tão imensamente rápido. Em um momento ela via o vulto, ali, corpóreo ao que todos os fatores indicavam, e no outro, Juliet havia dado um passo para o lado, esbarrado em algo e criando assim um barulho que atraiu a atenção de todos. Um segundo, um pequeno ato falho, um tiro. Foi um piscar de olhos, um pequeno deslize imperdoável, o choque no rosto de Juliet, a dor no de Elizabeth, e seus papéis tão extremamente invertidos.

---------------------------------x----------------------------------------------x------------------------

- Agora me diga, que tipo de adolescente faz algo tão estúpido? – perguntou o mais velho dos irmãos, era difícil para ele compreender o que levaria uma garota a fazer o que fez, bem, era difícil para Dean entender muitas das atitudes das pessoas, demônios e coisas sobrenaturais, ao seu ver, eram muito mais simples de se entender.

- Dean, faça-me um favor, sim? – perguntou Sam, o irmão o encarou a espera do pedido. – Cale a boca!

Era sempre assim quando se tratava dos irmãos Winchester, trocas de farpas, pequenas brigas, outras nem tão pequenas assim, mas sempre, sempre terminava tudo bem. O grande fator que influenciava isso, nem era o fato de serem irmãos, não tinha nada grandiosamente relacionado ao sangue, era puro e simplesmente amor. Dean amava Sam, ele era seu irmãozinho mais novo, seu resquício de uma família feliz, a pessoa a ser protegida, a vida a ser sempre salva, a família que ele jamais voltaria a ter.

Sam também amava Dean, Dean sempre foi toda a sua família, seu protetor, seu anjo da guarda, irritava-o tanta proteção nem sempre recíproca, mas também extasiava-o secretamente, era tão imensamente bom saber que sempre teria alguém por si, que por mais que ele fugisse sempre haveria um local para voltar, alguém a quem mesmo sem pedir perdão ele saberia que seria perdoado, Dean era essa pessoa para Sam. E mesmo que não fosse, Sam o amaria mesmo assim.

Os dois estavam no carro de Dean, o seu amado Impala, indo a encontro de seu trabalho do momento, um caso de uma jovem adolescente que morrera sobre circunstâncias nem um pouco agradáveis, e que agora parecia ter voltado e estava assassinando outras jovens, arrancando seus corações por um pequeno corte feito em suas barrigas. Um trabalho a mais dentre muitos outros para os irmãos Winchester!

Estavam no bairro da antiga casa da garota, tudo estava escuro nas outras casas, exceto uma, uma pequena casa em tom verde claro, com a luz do local que deveria ser a sala, ligada. Passaram ser dar muita atenção, o foco de ambos estava mais a frente. Pararam o carro duas casas antes da casa certa, da casa de Emily Jones.

Desceram do carro, abriram o porta-malas do mesmo e pegaram duas espingardas, carregaram-nas com cartuchos de sal grosso, e cada um pegou mais dois cartuchos por garantia. Fecharam tudo e foram em direção a casa.

- Sammy, se afaste. – disse Dean, mas a atitude do irmão mais novo resumiu-se a olhá-lo – Qual é, Sam, saia daí.

Sam continuou parado onde estava, um pouco na frente da porta um pouco ao lado. O mais velho parecia impaciente, o mais novo ergueu o dedo pedindo atenção, deu um passo para o lado saindo assim da frente da porta, seus olhos brilhavam antecipando o prazer futuro que viria, tocou a maçaneta, girou-a e empurrou a porta, abrindo-a.

Ele sorria, Sam sorria presunçoso, a cara de indignação de Dean não ajudava em nada, era tão extremamente prazeroso poder rir da cara do irmão, quando o mesmo vivia a fazer isso com ele! Aquele não era o momento para coisas assim, e apenas por isso o mais novo dos Winchesters segurou ao máximo a imensa vontade de rir que lhe deu, quando Dean com uma cara extremamente emburrada puxou-o para dentro da casa com brutalidade.

Dean largou Sam, estava realmente bravo com a situação, não gostava de bancar o idiota, não quando não podia usar seu sarcasmo de forma a reverter a situação, odiava bancar o palhaço. Estava alguns passos a frente do irmão, analisando sistematicamente a casa, quando Sam que estava distraído demais com sua alegria interna acabou por tropeçar em um tapete, o de cabelo loiro escuro virou-se rapidamente e mirou a arma para a direção do som, mas ao ver que não passava de um deslize do irmão, limitou-se a por um sorriso superior nos lábios e voltar sua atenção para a escada.

Subiram as escadas, e deixaram as brincadeiras aos pés da mesma, estavam atentos a qualquer tipo de barulho, a qualquer possível ação sobrenatural. Chegando ao topo da escada, pararam e analisaram o corredor, decidindo para qual lado deveriam ir. Foi a grande janela que havia no fim do corredor que lhes chamou atenção, e foi a luz do luar que entrava vagamente pela mesma que fez com que eles notassem a porta mais próxima da mesma aberta. Havia algo ou alguém ali, eles podiam sentir.

Pararam ao lado da porta, encostados na parede, esperaram alguns segundos e então pularam na direção do quarto. Armas em mãos, apontadas para o escuro vazio do quarto, entraram no mesmo, mexiam-se vagarosa e cuidadosamente. Dean viu a porta do banheiro e fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando a mesma para Sam, enquanto aproximava-se dela, aproximava-se demais dela. Foi então que tudo aconteceu, um barulho vindo de dentro daquele local, atenções dispersas e reações rápidas e involuntárias, e então, um tiro dado no escuro, uma bala atingindo seu alvo.

------------------------------x---------------------------------------x----------------------------------

Dean estava perigosamente próximo à porta do banheiro, Elizabeth estava estrategicamente posicionada em frente à mesma, Juliet estava ao lado esquerdo da porta e Sam estava mais atrás de Dean, em um ângulo direto com o de Juliet. Via-se muito pouco, nada mais do que vultos, atirar sem enxergar o alvo seria extrema falta de inteligência, além de provavelmente não acertá-lo também estariam entregando suas posições. Barulhos sempre entregam as posições daqueles que os causam, barulhos são amigos infiéis em horas como essas.

Todos ali sabiam disso, da mesma forma como todos ali poderiam estar destinados ao erro, errar é da natureza humana, todos erram, mas não nesta noite. Nesta noite havia uma pessoa em especial destinada ao erro, e ela era Juliet Trent. Um passo ao lado dado impensadamente por conta da apreensão do momento, fez com que ela batesse com a arma em um azulejo que por conta do tempo encontrava-se fraco e exposto a situações como aquela, o barulho do azulejo quebrando e batendo no chão foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção de todos, foi o suficiente para fazer Sam atirar.

Juliet ficou chocada, foi tão extremamente repentino, ela jamais poderia esperar levar um tiro naquele momento. Elizabeth ficou apavorada, a dor expressa em seu rosto era quase como se o tiro tivesse atingido a si e não a irmã, mas a dor se transformou em raiva, e a raiva não é uma boa conselheira nestas horas, a dor se transformou em raiva quando o choque continuava na face de sua irmã mas em seus olhos resplandecia dor, ninguém gosta de ver uma pessoa a quem ama sofrer, Elizabeth principalmente. Foi um tiro de sal grosso, inofensivo, porém diabolicamente doloroso.

- O que está acontecendo? Eu ouvi um tiro, está tudo bem? – Suzan estava aflita, havia escutado um tiro mas não parecia haver sinais de algo sobrenatural, algo havia dado errado.

- Alguém atirou na Juliet, algum filho da mãe desgraçado atirou nela! – respondeu Elizabeth, as mãos apertavam com força a arma, os braços esticados apontando a mesma na direção do vulto mais próximo.

- Você atirou em, você atirou em garotas, Sammy! – disse Dean, a arma apontando para dentro do banheiro mas sem uma mira real, estava em uma posição desfavorecida.

- Cale a boca, eu não sabia que eram garotas, e eu estava provavelmente salvando sua vida, Dean. – responde Sam, tentando justificar, não apenas para os outros mas também para si, o erro que havia cometido.

- Você disse Dean, Dean Winchester? – gritou Elizabeth, em pergunta a Sam.

- Você a conhece? – perguntou Sam, foi então que a lua deixou de estar encoberta, e o luar pode entrar com toda sua força pela janela, fazendo com que os quatro deixassem de ser vultos, e transformassem em rostos, fazendo Sam poder ver o rosto transtornado da garota segurando a arma, e aquilo que mais o abalou, a tentativa de esconder a dor da garota que estava escorada na parede segurando firmemente o ombro, ele se sentiu imperdoavelmente culpado.

- Eu conheço você? – Dean perguntou, e então olhou para a garota, e por um momento ele se viu ali, no medo e na dor que os olhos dela gritavam, ele se viu ali defendendo Sammy, mas isso foi tão rápido, foi uma percepção tão pequena para a grandeza do que significava, que Dean simplesmente deixou passar, como se não houvesse sido importante, mas foi. E então em uma atitude totalmente sua, olhou para ela e sorriu canalha. – Ah, claro que nós nos conhecemos, claro, claro!

- Me dê um motivo para não acabar com ele, e tem de ser algo muito bom! – disse Elizabeth, olhando rapidamente para Juliet. Ela havia entendido o recado de Dean, a atitude totalmente machista e canalha dele, ele não poderia de fato ter achado que havia dormido com ela e simplesmente esquecido seu nome, isso jamais aconteceria.

- Hum, talvez por que John fosse ficar extremamente chateado se você matasse o filho dele, o que você acha? – Juliet responde sarcástica, gemendo baixinho em seguida, devido à dor que o sal grosso causava em contato com o sangue.

- É, isso é um bom motivo. – disse Elizabeth, abaixando a arma.

- Vocês podem por favor, parar de fingir que nós não estamos aqui? Obrigada! – falou Dean, odiava ser ignorado, principalmente por garotas.

- Você, - disse Elizabeth, apontando a arma novamente para Dean, - cale a boca!

Sam riu, não deveria, mas riu. Ver a cara de Dean naquele momento era impagável, não havia como não rir, já havia percebido que elas não atirariam, pareciam lhes conhecer, conhecer sua família.

- E então, quem é você? – perguntou Dean, tentando ignorar os risos do irmão, pisando no pé do mesmo assim que viu que ignorá-lo não estava adiantando.

- Elizabeth Trent, e aquela ali, em quem vocês atiraram – e nesse momento olhou acusatoriamente para Sam, mas voltou seu olhar novamente para Dean – é a minha irmã, Juliet.

- Obrigado por terem me notado, fico extremamente feliz com isso, mas dava para nós sairmos daqui agora? – perguntou Juliet, fuzilando a irmã com os olhos.

- Ah, claro, desculpe! – dizia Elizabeth, enquanto ajuda a irmã a levantar-se. – E vocês, vocês vem conosco.

- Como é? – perguntou Dean, pronto para bancar o indignado por estar recebendo ordens de uma garota, principalmente de uma garota que ele mal conhecia.

- Escute aqui, - disse Elizabeth, que dava apoio a Juliet, apontando o dedo na cara de Dean – vocês vem aqui, estragam nosso trabalho, atiram na minha irmã, o mínimo que vocês dois podem fazer é irem conosco. Entendeu?

- Tudo bem, nós vamos. – falou Sam, assim como Dean ele reconheceu o sobrenome Trent, era de uma família muito amiga de seu pai, sabia que as garotas eram confiáveis, mas acima de qualquer outra coisa, Sam estava sentindo-se culpado.

- Mas... – começou a reclamar Dean.

- Cale a boca e ande! – respondeu Sam, puxando o irmão pela jaqueta, as meninas já haviam saído do quarto.

Os quatro saíram da casa, Elizabeth ainda servindo de apoio para a irmã mais nova, Sam e Dean mais atrás, um sentindo-se extremamente culpado e o outro emburrado feito uma criança, Dean era muito infantil às vezes. Foi então que algo lhe chamou a atenção, a arma que Elizabeth tinha colocado nas costas, no cós de sua calça, então seus olhos baixaram, e o Dean emburrado deu lugar a um Dean safado, olhando descaradamente para a bunda da garota. Sam fez o mesmo involuntariamente, mas diferente do irmão, desviou os olhos, quando viu que o irmão não havia tido tal decência, cutucou-o nas costelas, trazendo de volta o Dean emburrado, a criança sem seu mais novo brinquedinho.

- Só um minuto, - disse Sam, parando próximo a um carro preto, velho como muitos diriam, um clássico como diriam outros tantos – vamos deixar as armas aqui.

Elizabeth fez uma cara de surpresa ao ver o carro, é claro que ela sabia que eles deveriam ter um, mas jamais imaginaria que fosse um carro de tão bom gosto, como ela mesma diria.

- Nossa, é um... – começou a loira, que ainda servia de apoio para a irmã mais nova.

- Chevy Impala 67! – respondeu Dean, sentindo-se orgulhoso por seu carro. Sam apenas terminou de guardar sua arma e começou a caminhar novamente, assim como as irmãs Trent haviam feito.

- E o mais importante, - dizia Juliet, entre risinhos debochados – ele é preto!

- Vai se ferrar, Juliet! Vai se ferrar! – respondeu Elizabeth, endireitando a postura e voltando a andar, estava bancando a indignada, e todos ali perceberam tal fato. Mas no fundo a própria Elizabeth ria de si mesma, tanto pela sua reação à provocação da irmã, como pelo motivo de tal provocação. Existem coisas que parecem acontecer apenas com certas pessoas, essa é uma delas!

Chegaram na casinha verde, Elizabeth abriu a porta e ajudou Juliet a entrar. Suzan que estava dentro de casa, encontrava-se desesperada, ajudou a mais velha a por a irmã sentada no sofá, os garotos entraram mas Suzan mal deu atenção, estava nervosa, não sabia como tinha acontecido, só sabia que sua irmã estava ali, ferida, na sua frente, e isso a desesperava imensamente.

Elizabeth estava mais calma, ter trazido a irmã para sua suposta casa, e deixá-la sobre os cuidados sempre muito preocupados de Suzan a acalmava. Mas nada mudaria o fato de sua irmã ter levado um tiro, e delas estarem sendo sociáveis, com as pessoas que fizeram isso, isso era como fogo queimando seu corpo por dentro, seu sangue era como lava, queimando cada célula de seu sistema.

Virou-se, procurando alguém em quem despejar um pouco de sua raiva e preocupação, não poderia conter aquilo tudo, acabaria explodindo, seu olhar bateu com o de Sam e ele parecia estar esperando por aquilo, ele sentia-se culpado e ela via isso, mas mais do que culpado ele estava realmente preocupado, tanto é que sentou-se ao lado de Juliet, tentando tornar-se útil de alguma forma. Foi então que viu que não conseguiria brigar com ele, que não seria bom para ninguém ali que ela brigasse com ele, foi em um ato involuntário que seu olhar parou em Dean, seu sangue ferveu e sua vontade de sorrir de prazer era imensa, ela havia encontrado sua mais nova descarga emocional!

- Minha irmã que leva um tiro e você que fica bancando o indignado? Quem você pensa que é, Dean Winchester, o último gostosão do planeta? – começou Elizabeth, estreitando os olhos ao ver o sorriso debochado formando-se no rosto do outro.

- Então quer dizer que você me acha gostosão, hein? – o sorriso debochado deu espaço ao sorriso canalha, Dean estava jogando e Elizabeth sabia disto, só não estava disposta a participar de tal jogo, não agora.

- Ah, vá se tratar vá! – respondeu ela, enquanto caminhava em direção a cozinha, esbarrando em Dean quando passou por ele, que segurou seu braço.

- Apenas não comece algo que não vá terminar. – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, ela pode sentir o hálito dele em seu pescoço e o sorriso em seu rosto.

- Eu nunca começo algo que eu não vá terminar! – respondeu ela, soltando-se dele logo em seguida. – Apenas não gosto do tipo de gente que se acha bom de mais, mas não sabe de fato o que está fazendo, como vocês hoje.

- Do que você pensa que está falando? – perguntou ele, deixando de lado toda e qualquer provocação que ainda poderia haver em sua voz, não tinha gostado nem um pouco do que ela tinha dito.

- Estou falando do fato do teu irmão, ter atirado na minha irmã! – gritou ela.

- Eu não tenho culpa, se o meu irmão é um bom atirador e a tua irmã fez barulho em uma situação como aquela! – revidou ele.

Eles estavam falando extremamente alto, mas o que veio a seguir, fez todos os presentes na sala pararem de fazer o que quer que seja que estavam fazendo, e assistir a cena que se desenrolou.

- Calem a boca!

---------------------------------------x------------------------------------x----------------------------

Sam aproximou-se de Juliet, quase que esperando ansiosamente por um xingamento de Elizabeth, sentia-se culpado pelo que havia feito. Tinha atirado em alguém inocente, não, pior ainda, tinha atirado em uma garota inocente, ele era culpado e ninguém o convenceria do contrário.

Juliet segurava seu ombro, havia tirado o sobretudo escuro assim que chegou na casa, a blusa que usava por baixo era de um tom claro, fazendo com que a mancha de sangue em seu ombro tornar-se visível. Aquilo doía, o sal grosso parecia queimar sua pele e sangue, não era uma sensação descritível. Não sabia se sentia ódio de Sam, ou se sentia pena do mesmo, então preferiu não sentir nada, fechar-se em sua concha de dor e por ali ficar, sozinha, segura.

- Juliet, sobre isso, sobre o tiro, eu queria me desculpar, - começou ele, mas ela simplesmente continuava a segurar o ombro e a tentar analisar o estrago que o tiro havia causado – não era minha intenção, sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. – foi a resposta dela, curta e fria, como a presença dela ali também o era.

- Não, eu digo, me desculpe mesmo, eu juro, juro que não queria. – voltou a dizer, enquanto levava a mão ao ombro ensangüentado da mesma, que bateu em sua mão.

- Se eu disse tudo bem, - respondeu ela, pela primeira vez erguendo os olhos de seu ombro e olhando nos olhos do rapaz, - é porque está tudo bem!

E então ela sorriu, algo rápido e simplório, mas digno de nota. E Sam sorriu também, involuntariamente ou voluntariamente, não importa, basta dizer que ele sorriu e ela sentiu-se correspondida, mesmo tendo fechado o sorriso logo em seguida, mesmo assim a pequena onda de cumplicidade que a atingiu lhe fez bem. Perigosamente bem, ela diria. Juliet é uma pessoa fechada, não costuma sentir-se assim com estranhos, Samuel Winchester não era ninguém para fazê-la sentir-se assim, bastava ela lembrar-se disso e tudo ficaria bem, tudo ficaria bem.

Sammy levantou a mão novamente, tentando tocar o ombro da garota mais uma vez, mas um grito fez com que parasse a ação no meio do caminho, ficando com o braço parado na direção do ombro de Juliet.

- Calem a boca!

--------------------------------------x------------------------------------x-----------------------------

Suzan estava desesperada, sua irmã havia levado um tiro, e todos ali pareciam haver se esquecido de tal fato, até mesmo Juliet. Foi até a mesa e pegou sua mochila, abriu-a e começou a procurar por algo que pudesse usar como curativo na irmã, mexia nas coisas muito apressadamente, os olhos queriam começar a encher de lágrimas, não estava sendo a mais simples das tarefas.

Frases aleatórias vinham a seus ouvidos, palavras soltas jogadas aos quatro cantos, Elizabeth parecia discutir com Dean, culpando-o, quando que ela não culpava alguém, não é mesmo? Sam parecia estar pedindo desculpas, e Juliet tentava quebrar qualquer possível diálogo entre ambos. E Suzan procurava, procurava desesperadamente por algo que ela sabia não estar ali.

Fechou os olhos e ouviu o tiro ecoar novamente em sua cabeça, o gosto do medo ainda podia ser sentido em sua boca, e as palavras soltas flutuavam incansavelmente em seus ouvidos. "_Apenas não comece algo que não vá terminar.", _"_Estou falando do fato do teu irmão, ter atirado na minha irmã!", "Tudo bem.", "ter atirado na minha irmã!", "Não, eu digo, me desculpe mesmo, eu juro, juro que não queria.",_ _"ter atirado na minha irmã!","Se eu disse tudo bem, é porque está tudo bem!", "ter atirado na minha irmã!"_.

- Calem a boca! – ela gritou, não agüentava mais aquilo, atirou a mochila no chão e encarou a todos.

Dean e Elizabeth estavam um de frente para o outro, paralisados, olhando-a com caras assustadas e olhos arregalados. Sam e Juliet olhavam-na atentamente, sendo que ele continuava com a mão parada no ar, em direção ao ombro ferido da garota. Era uma cena cômica para quem a via de fora!

- Parem com isso! Você, - disse ela, apontando para Juliet – para de fingir que não foi nada e que não está doendo! Você, você é um idiota completo por ter atirado nela! E vocês dois, calem essas bocas pelo amor de Deus, primeiro você, porque ele atirou na Juliet então ele que é o errado, e em segundo você Elizabeth, pare de ficar puxando briga com Deus e o mundo! Já chega, eu cansei de vocês, vão todos para o raio que os parta! – dizia ela, intercalando a fala ameaçadora com gritos, então dirigiu-se para o corredor, entrou em um dos quartos e bateu a porta com toda a força possível.

Todos permaneciam na mesma situação, até o momento que Elizabeth olhou para a porta na qual a mais nova de suas irmãs havia entrado, voltou a olhar para cada um dos presentes, arqueou as sobrancelhas e suspirou baixinho.

- TPM! - disse ela, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse inconformada com tal fato. Isso quebrou a tenção do momento, Sam sorriu e Juliet pareceu perder um pouco da rigidez que mantinha até o momento, até mesmo Elizabeth e Dean pareceram entrar em um acordo mútuo de desculpas e paz e sentaram-se no sofá, de onde Elizabeth logo levantou para ir fazer um curativo no ombro da irmã.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer para alguns, os quatro haviam se dado bem, Elizabeth e Dean continuavam a trocar leves farpas, mas ao menos pararam de querer matar um ao outro, e também não estavam mais gritando. Sam sorria com freqüência durante a conversa, e Juliet até mesmo esteve mais ativa na mesma, os quatro realmente pareciam se dar bem.

Dean acabara de falar algo engraçado quando a campainha tocou, todos presentes riam, quando Elizabeth abriu a porta. Um garoto de vinte e dois anos entrou pela porta, blusa social preta, calça jeans e um sapato também preto, trazia na mão direita um buquê de rosas cor-de-rosa, Elizabeth sorriu meio amarelo, havia esquecido-se completamente de Jacke.

- Ah, oi! – disse ela, abrindo a porta e dando espaço para Jacke passar.

- Eu trouxe para você! – o garoto falou, enquanto estendia as flores para Elizabeth, que parecia não estar assimilando a idéia muito bem ainda.

- Hum, a claro! Ótimo, ótimo! – ela respondeu, enquanto ainda segurava a maçaneta da porta. Jacke ficava admirando-a, mas seguiu o olhar dela, quando a mesma olhou para os outros três presentes na sala, que estavam assistindo toda a cena, estando Juliet com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Então, quem são vocês? – perguntou ele, olhando para Sam e Dean.

- Amigos da família! – respondeu Elizabeth, rápida, ao ver que Dean estava abrindo a boca para responder. – Hey, Jacke, por que você não coloca essas flores em um vaso lá na cozinha, hein?

Jacke obedeceu, não havia gostado daqueles dois caras que estavam ali, não havia gostado da forma como ela parecia ter esquecido-o e não havia gostado da forma como ela estava o tratando. Mas ele sabia, já havia percebido, que Elizabeth não gosta de ser contrariada, então ele não a contrariaria, não ali ao menos, tiraria todas as satisfações que achava que merecia quando estivesse a sós com ela, sim era isso ele que ele faria! Pobre coitado.

Elizabeth abriu a porta da casa e olhou para fora, na direção do carro de Jacke, Juliet estava na expectativa, esperando ansiosa a reação da irmã, enquanto Dean e Sam olhavam sem entender nada.

- Vermelho?! – foi o que Elizabeth sussurrou assim que voltou a fechar a porta, sua cara de decepção fez Juliet segurar o riso. – Quer dizer, é um Fox e tudo mais, mas tinha que ser vermelho? Logo vermelho?

Juliet explodiu em gargalhadas, Elizabeth desanimou, e Sam e Dean riam da situação sem entender nada dela. Jacke voltou para a sala a tempo de ouvir ela falando de seu carro.

- Falando em carros, - disse ele – vocês não vão acreditar pela velharia que eu acabei de passar vindo pra cá, um carro preto querendo cair aos pedaços, totalmente sem estilo, garanto que ainda é da época do toca fitas! – ria ele, e foi neste momento que Sam soltou um princípio de gargalhada, Dean estava ficando puto da vida com aquele garoto, – Que tipo de idiota poderia ser dono de uma coisa daquelas? – voltou a perguntar, rindo.

- O meu tipo de idiota. – respondeu Dean, seco, sorrindo sarcástico logo em seguida, Jacke não sabia o que fazer.

- Olha como você fala! – disse Elizabeth rispidamente, virando-se para Jacke, sua irmã chegou até mesmo a se ajeitar melhor no sofá para assistir o espetáculo a seguir. – Em primeiro lugar, eles são nossos convidados e como tal merecem ser tratados com respeito. Em segundo lugar, aquilo que você chamou de velharia é um Chevy Impala 67, e como tal, merece mais respeito da sua parte! Você nem pensava em nascer e aquele carro já andava por aí, e ele é muito, está escutando?, muito melhor do que qualquer Fox vermelho possa pensar em vir a ser. E mais um coisa, - disse ela, sorrindo canalha – você acaba de ser convidado a se retirar da nossa casa. Agora!

- Como é? – perguntou Jacke, chocado. Dean, Juliet e Sam sorriam, tendo os dois últimos tentado disfarçar quando Jacke os encarou, Dean nem fez questão de fingir que não estava rindo da cara do garoto.

- Você ficou surdo, agora? Fora daqui, anda! – disse Lizzie, enquanto abria a porta, Jacke cruzou por ela, e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás, estava sentindo-se tremendamente humilhado, já Elizabeth pouco estava se importando, apenas fechou a porta e foi sentar-se no sofá.

- Não liguem pra ela, sim? Finjam que isso não aconteceu. – disse Juliet, não incomodava-se nem um pouco com a cena que havia acabado de assistir, achara bastante engraçado na verdade, mas estava tentando fazer com que perecessem ao menos um pouco normais, e isso incomodou-a mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento, importar-se não era algo que Juliet costumava fazer. - Então, talvez estivesse na hora de vocês irem, afinal, moças inocentes e respeitáveis não devem ficar na presença de rapazes até tarde da noite!

Juliet estava sendo Juliet em quase tudo naquele momento, apenas em uma coisa ela não estava sendo autêntica, não fora uma frase solta por puro sarcasmo ou algo do gênero, de uma forma bem torta, foi uma frase solta por medo, medo de tudo que estava acontecendo ali. Ela era um tanto quanto anti-social, ficar sentada na sala de sua casa conversando com estranhos não era algo que ela costumasse fazer, e estar sentindo-se bem em fazer isso, assustava-a de certa forma, mas ela não era a única.

- Isso me pareceu uma indireta, hein Sammy? – disse Dean, sorrindo para o irmão.

- Ela tem razão, não há tempo para conversas, Emily ainda está por aí e só Deus sabe o que ela poderá fazer ainda, teremos de pará-la. – disse Sam.

- Quanto a isso, podem deixar conosco. – começou Elizabeth, erguendo o dedo e levando aos lábios em sinal de silêncio quando Dean tentou interromper, – Nós somos tão boas quantos vocês no que fazemos, temos todos os dados do caso, e só não o encerramos por causa do incidente de mais cedo. – e neste momento ela olhou para o ombro atingido de Juliet, - Nós alugamos uma casa aqui, temos condições de ficarmos por mais um tempo, e existem coisas que eu preciso resolver aqui na cidade ainda, mas não têm o porquê desperdiçarmos duas equipes em um caso já resolvido, vocês podem seguir, Emily Jones é nossa!

- Como é? – perguntou Dean, não gostava de deixar casos inacabados, e gostava ainda menos de receber ordem de garotas, principalmente das bonitas.

- Emily Jones é nossa, fim. – voltou a responder a loira.

- Qual é a nossa garantia disso? Qual a nossa garantia de que você vão mesmo conseguir resolver o caso? Não que eu queira dizer que vocês não sejam capazes, - dizia Sam – mas é complicado, o corpo da garota não estava onde deveria estar... - continua ele, é quando Juliet olha para o mesmo, erguendo a sobrancelha e sorrindo – Ah, foram vocês?! – Elizabeth confirmou – E mesmo assim ela não sumiu?

- Bem, levando em consideração o fato de que houve uma morte dois dias depois de termos queimado todo o corpo dela, huum, não. – retrucou Juliet, não gostava de ninguém falando de seu trabalho, principalmente se fosse para criticá-lo.

- Ok, então queimar o corpo não resolveu em nada, sendo assim, a única solução é... – Sam ainda estava desconfiado.

- Queimar o objeto que a deixa presa aqui, nós sabemos! – falou Elizabeth, sarcástica, já estava cansada daquela desconfiança da parte deles para com o seu trabalho.

- Então o que nos resta é acharmos tal objeto, o que não é tão simples assim... – voltou a falar, Sam.

- Nós sabemos. – disse Juliet, não permitindo que Sam terminasse de falar.

- Mas como?! – perguntou Dean.

- Nós não fazemos o tipo "amador". – ela respondeu, e sorriu falsamente depois, todas essas dúvidas deles em relação a sua capacidade e das irmãs a estava irritando, mesmo.

Os garotos trocaram olhares, reconhecendo o trabalho das três irmãs, elas eram boas, isso não poderia ser negado. Juliet já tinha parado de sorrir, mas seus olhos resplandeciam o brilho da vitória, enquanto isso, Elizabeth segurava-se para não sorrir debochada da cara que os Winchesters faziam.

- Hoje nem tanto, mas há anos atrás havia um objeto bastante usado para provocar abortos, em um caso extremo, é verdade, mas mesmo assim bastante comum. Houve muitas mortes, mas mesmo assim, no desespero do momento, garotas usavam de tal método para forçarem um aborto. A história por si só já é muito interessante, junto de mortes então, vira quase como uma lenda, mas uma lenda real, e ela é passada de geração para geração. São sussurros de um tempo onde as situações são as mesmas de hoje, onde as soluções eram bem diferentes, mas existem exceções. Vocês devem conhecer, não é mesmo? A participação deste objeto nestas histórias, a causa dos abortos. – Elizabeth ia falando lentamente, deixando espaço para perguntas e também para que eles assimilassem tudo o que lhes estava sendo passado, chegando a este ponto da explicação, fechou os olhos, soltou um risinho pelo nariz, sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a abrir os olhos. – A agulha de tricô.

Então todos ficaram calados, assimilando todas as informações, tentando entender o que leva uma pessoa a fazer algo assim consigo mesma, mas eles sabiam, é aquele sentimento que predomina em todas as pessoas, aquela voz que muitas vezes fica lhe dizendo o que fazer, nós gostamos de chamá-la de auto-proteção, mas no fundo sabemos qual seu verdadeiro nome; egoísmo.

- Olhem, nós não queremos desmerecer o trabalho de vocês, sabemos o quão capazes são, mas vocês tem de entender que nós também somos! Vocês sabem disso, o sobrenome de nossa família é tão conhecido por vocês quanto o de vocês é por nós, e nós temos muito respeito por isso, eu admiro muito a família de vocês, o pai de vocês... – Elizabeth falava baixo, sorria fraco, tentava fazer com que eles a compreendessem sem precisar revelar muito – John sempre foi um grande amigo, nada vai mudar isso -ela baixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior, suspirou logo em seguida. – Não me peçam explicações, eu não posso e não vou dá-las, só lhes digo que sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu e ainda vai acontecer, fiquei sabendo do sumiço dele, e eu realmente sinto muito. – Sam olhava para um ponto fixo na parede, Dean encarava a garota enquanto ela falava, assim como Juliet, porém, a loira olhava seguidamente de canto de olho para ambos os irmãos, prestando atenção as suas reações. – Ah, que péssimas recepcionistas nós somos, Julie. Alguém aí quer uma cerveja? – dizia Elizabeth, enquanto levantava-se e ia em direção a cozinha, era visível a forma como ela havia ficado abalada com aquilo.

- Não falem sobre isto, ok? – pediu Juliet, sussurrando. – Isso tudo, John e tudo o que está acontecendo, meche com ela, meche muito com ela. Ela é a que mais teve contato com o pai de vocês, porque ela, bem, ela era mais ligada ao papai, a garotinha dele, nós pensamos que não, mais isso ainda a abala. Eu não sei exatamente como, com que força, nem o porquê, só sei que parece que ela sente-se culpada, e isso foi há tanto tempo, - ela suspirou, eles eram completos estranhos e ela não deveria estar contando aquilo, mas fazer isso parecia tirar um peso enorme de seus ombros, poder compartilhar isso com outras pessoas, Juliet precisava disso, os irmãos apenas a encaravam, entendiam os dois lados, as duas irmãs – eu só acho que ela encontrou a maneira dela de lidar com isso, e tudo parecia estar indo bem, então ficamos sabendo do sumiço do John, e agora vocês aparecem aqui, e isso está mexendo com ela, então por favor, vão embora.

Elizabeth estava encostada na parede da cozinha, segurando quatro garrafas de cerveja, atenta a tudo o que se passava na sala, quando Juliet começou a falar ela ficou assustada, primeiro por tudo o que ela estava falando, pela dor que ela parecia guardar, e em segundo porque isso era algo totalmente anti-Juliet. Mas então ela percebeu, era mais uma jogada, elas eram ótimas jogadoras! Juliet estava bancando a sentimental enrustida para mandar os garotos embora, Elizabeth não podia negar, havia sido uma grande jogada!

- Mas que vadia! – ela disse, sorrindo. Então voltou a fechar o sorriso e encaminhou-se para a sala. – Trouxe bebida para todos! – falou, assim que chegou na sala.

- Ah, não é preciso, já estamos de saída! – respondeu Sam, sorrindo solidário para a garota.

- Sério?! Bem, ao menos levem duas garrafas! – voltou a dizer a mais velha das Trent.

- Oh não, não é preciso, mesmo! – falou Sam, mais uma vez.

- Na verdade, é muita gentileza de sua parte! – disse Dean, sorrindo logo em seguida e pegando as duas garrafas. – Vamos, Sammy!

Foram todos até a porta, os garotos saíram, elas ficaram paradas olhando.

- Então, hum, adeus! – disse Sam.

- Esperem, um minuto! – respondeu Elizabeth, correu para dentro da casa, pegou um papel em branco e uma caneta, anotou naquele papel o número do celular de cada uma delas e também do telefone do apartamento onde moravam, voltou para a porta e estendeu o papel, – Aqui, nossos números, nos liguem qualquer coisa, se tiverem alguma notícia de John, algum caso, qualquer coisa! – e sorriu.

Sam pegou o papel, rasgou um pedaço que estava em branco, pediu a caneta que Elizabeth ainda segurava, e anotou seu número e o de Dean.

- Nos liguem quando acabarem o caso, só para nós termos certeza, sabe como é. – disse ele.

- Ok! – Lizzie sorriu.

----------------------------x----------------------------------------x------------------------------

Elizabeth fechou a porta e escorou-se na mesma, sorria largamente, na verdade estava contendo-se para não gargalhar, estava extremamente feliz e aliviada, estava tudo bem, tudo bem!

- Você está bem?! – perguntou Juliet, olhando entre o assustado e o sarcástico para Elizabeth.

- Por que eu não estaria? – disse Elizabeth, estranhando a pergunta da irmã.

- Você está aí, toda rindo como uma retardada, - respondeu a loira mais nova, apontando para a irmã – não que você não o seja, mas agora, você se superou.

- Eu não sei exatamente como, com que força, nem o porquê, só sei que parece que ela sente-se culpada, e isso foi há tanto tempo, - dizia Elizabeth, repetindo o que a irmã havia falado antes, usando de trejeitos e de uma voz engraçada - eu só acho que ela encontrou a maneira dela de lidar com isso, blá blá blá!

- Vai pro inferno. – respondeu Juliet.

- Aham, pode deixar! – retrucou Elizabeth, agora rindo da irmã que estava lhe dando as costas e indo em direção ao corredor onde ficavam os quartos. – Julie, – chamou Elizabeth, a outra loira virou-se e lançou um olhar mortal para a mais velha, que apenas sorriu – cá entre nós, eles são gostosos pra cacete, né?! – ria Elizabeth.

- Vai. Pro. Inferno. – repetiu Juliet, mas desta vez mais pausadamente, dando mais ênfase a frase.

- Ok, ok, estressadinha, – recomeçou Elizabeth, ainda rindo, existem muitas coisas que agradam Elizabeth Trent, irritar suas irmãs é uma dessas coisas, às vezes é porque isso mostra que esta tudo bem, que ainda esta tudo bem, outras é apenas pelo prazer de fazê-lo, - falando sério agora, eles são caras legais! Quer dizer, o tal do Dean tem essa coisa de parecer meio mandão e tudo mais, mas ele realmente parecer ser, sabe como é, legal!

Juliet apenas observava a irmã falar, aparentava estar representando um falso interesse, mas as duas ali sabiam que isso não era verdade, algumas coisas nos Winchesters as interessavam, e não era apenas a beleza.

- Já o Sam, bem, tirando o ato extremamente estúpido da parte dele, de ter atirado em você – voltou a falar Elizabeth, mas parou por um instante para olhar a irmã, quando voltou a recordar com toda força do tiro que a mesma havia levado, - bem, tirando isso, ele me pareceu bonitinho, e sabe como é, ele pareceu ser...

- Legal?! – questionou Juliet, querendo acabar logo com aquilo, Elizabeth soltou um "Yeah!" animado, e ficou em silêncio, como que esperando uma reação da outra. – Hum, é, ele pareceu legal.

- E então, se interessou?! – Elizabeth continuava o interrogatório.

- Não.

- É, nem eu, sem chances, sem chances mesmo! – disse a outra, rapidamente, rindo logo depois.

- Ok então, se você diz. Mas me faça um favor, sim? Cale a boca.

E foi isso, Elizabeth parou de falar e Juliet pôde finalmente ir em direção a seu quarto, onde poderia deitar em sua cama e dormir, depois de uma noite que havia sido totalmente fora de seus padrões, que mesmo com o tiro, havia sido uma noite interessante, ela só ainda não era capaz de entender exatamente o porquê.

-----------------------------------x----------------------------------------x----------------------------

Fazia duas horas que uma porta havia sido fechada, duas irmãs ficaram do lado de dentro de uma casa alugada em uma cidadezinha qualquer, dois irmãos caminharam em direção a um Chevy Impala nesta mesma cidadezinha qualquer.

A casa estava silenciosa, duas das três moradoras temporárias da mesma estavam dormindo, a outra estava deitada, com os dois braços atrás da nuca, encarando o teto. Não sabia o que fazer, era muita coisa para assimilar, havia uma decisão para se tomar. Mas não agora, ela havia decidido. Então ela percebeu algo, e sorriu quando se deu conta disso, levantou-se e foi para a sala, pegou o celular que estava em cima da mesinha de centro, e começou a procurar por algo em meio aos papéis que estavam por ali, achou-o, discou o número.

_- Alô?! – _falou a voz masculina do outro lado.

- Hey, Dean! – ela respondeu.

_- Elizabeth? – _perguntou Dean, ele e Sam estavam na estrada, Dean ao volante e Sam dormindo no banco do carona, já fazia um tempo que tinham saído dos limites da cidade de Edwardsville. _– É você?_

- Quem mais poderia ser?! – ela retrucou, soltando um risinho pelo nariz.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? _– ele estava ficando preocupado, deveria haver um motivo para ela ter lhe telefonado, algo referente ao caso, provavelmente.

- Não, na verdade só lembrei de te falar algo! – disse ela, que mordia o lábio inferior. – Se você tivesse dormido comigo, o meu nome e o meu rosto seriam as últimas coisas que você esqueceria! – completou, usando um tom de voz mais sexy, sorriu de forma maliciosa quando terminou de falar.

Dean olhou para o irmão no banco do carona, Sam parecia prestes a babar, voltou então a olhar para a estrada, sacudiu levemente a cabeça para os lados e sorriu de uma forma extremamente safada.

_- Maluca! – _disse ele, ainda sorrindo.

- Idiota! – respondeu ela, o riso era perceptível em sua voz. – Adeusinho!

Ela ainda ria quando fechou o telefone, e Dean, a quilômetros dali, também.

- Você não presta! – falou Suzan, que estava escorada na parede do corredor, havia presenciado toda a cena, afinal, acabara acordando ao ouvir o barulho que Elizabeth fez ao se levantar.

- Eu sei! – disse Elizabeth, sorrindo ainda mais. Ela passou pela irmã, foi até o quarto e deitou, e então, finalmente, dormiu.


	3. Capítulo 2 Parte I

**Capítulo 2.**

_Edwardsville, Illinois. Casa de Emily Jones, 1993._

Duas garotas encontravam-se sentadas em uma cama de solteiro, uma delas era loira de olhos castanhos, a outra era uma bela ruiva de olhos azuis.

- Escute Anne, preciso lhe contar algo. – disse a ruiva, enquanto levantava-se e ia até a porta, fechando-a e trancando-a, voltou à cama e sentou-se em frente à amiga. – Preciso que jure, jure que não irá contar a ninguém!

- O que foi, o que está acontecendo? – questionou a loira.

- Jure, apenas jure! – disse a ruiva, com os olhos marejando de lágrimas.

- Ok, eu juro! Mas por Deus, Emily, o que está acontecendo? – Anne segurou as mãos de Emily, queria mostrar que ela estava ali, que a amiga poderia confiar nela.

- Anne, eu não sei mais o que fazer, - começou a ruiva, – eu juro que tentei de um tudo, mas nada dá certo, eu... eu apenas não sei mais o que fazer...

Lágrimas banhavam a face da garota, que não mais falava, apenas soluçava. A amiga lhe abraçou, não sabia o que mais poderia fazer, Anne abraçava Emily e dizia carinhosamente para a amiga "Vai ficar tudo bem! Você vai ver, vai ficar tudo bem!". Mas não ficaria, nada ficaria bem depois daquilo, Emily sabia. Tudo mudaria, tudo.

- Anne, aconteceu uma desgraça! – choramingava Emily, sendo abraçada ainda pela amiga – Paul e eu estávamos tão felizes... 'tava tudo tão certo! – ela deu uma fungada e afastou-se um pouco mais da amiga, olhando nos olhos da mesma – E agora, eu... eu estou grávida!...

- Meu Deus, Emily! Meu Deus!... – dizia a loira, espantada. – E agora? O que você vai, meu Deus, Emily, o que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu, eu já tentei de tudo Anne, mas nada – soluçou a ruiva, - nada parece adiantar. E, e então eu não sabia mais o que fazer, – ela deu uma leve fungada, e tentou retomar o controle – daí, numa reunião aqui em casa semana passada, tia Morgana contou uma história, de uma menina, que... que ela conseguiu abortar usando uma agulha de tricô, só que depois foi descoberta pela família.

- Me-meu Deus! – gaguejou a outra.

- Você precisa me ajudar, - falou Emily, limpando as lágrimas do rosto bruscamente com a palma da mão, - ninguém pode descobrir que eu estive grávida.

- Na-não, Emily, não! – respondeu Anne, negando com a cabeça, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

- Anne, escute, - disse Emily, enquanto colocava as mãos nos ombros da amiga e apertava-os – você precisa, me ajudar.

Quem visse a cena de longe imaginaria qualquer outra coisa, uma briga com um namorado ou algo assim, quem visse de longe jamais imaginaria que tal conversa se tratasse de uma gravidez. Uma gravidez, um assassinato, uma omissão e uma morte.

- Você vai me ajudar, não vai? – questionou a ruiva.

- Eu... – tentava responder à outra, perdida em meio aos milhões de pensamentos que circulavam sua cabeça, deixando-a fora do ar, zonza, perdida.

- Você, - começou novamente Emily, apertando mais forte os ombros de Anne – precisa me ajudar. Você vai me ajudar, está me ouvindo? Você vai, - ela sacudia a amiga, pressionando-a, - você vai me ajudar Anne!

- Tudo bem, tu-tudo bem! – respondeu ela, apavorada.

Emily Jones era uma garota ruiva, com lindos olhos azuis, e uma vida esplêndida pela frente, não fosse a gravidez. Líder de torcida de sua escola, ótima aluna, querida pelos colegas e amigos, um pé já na faculdade, e um namorado a quem amava incondicionalmente. E só havia uma coisa que Emily amava mais do que ao namorado, a si mesma.

E isto, juntando a todos os outros fatores já existentes, foi o que a fez chegar a esta conclusão, a de cometer um assassinato; de fazer um aborto. Na sua cabeça, aquela seria a melhor solução a ser tomada, havia sido o melhor remédio que ela conseguiu achar, para uma situação que era na verdade irremediável.

Ela não poderia ter a criança, isso acabaria com seu futuro brilhante, traria responsabilidades que ela não queria e também não estava pronta para ter, ter a criança nunca havia sido uma opção para Emily, nunca! Ela descobriu a gravidez com um mês e duas semanas, ficou apavorada, e nas duas semanas seguintes tentou todas as alternativas de aborto que conhecia, chegando até mesmo a jogar-se da escada de sua casa, mas nada havia dado certo. Foi no final de semana anterior ao quinto mês de gestação, quando sua tia apareceu em um jantar de família na sua casa, que Emily finalmente teve a revelação do que ela chamava de "última cartada".

Uma história de uma garota, de dezessete anos, assim como Emily, que estava grávida de quatro meses, e cometeu o aborto escondido da família, usando uma agulha de tricô. O problema, foi uma infecção que surgiu uma semana após, nada muito grave na verdade, mas o bastante para fazer com que o médico e a família juntassem uma coisa a outra, e começassem a desconfiar. Logo depois, a agulha fora encontrada, o que fez com que ela acabasse por confessar tudo. Era por isso que Emily precisava de Anne, a amiga ficaria encarregada de esconder a agulha de tricô, e de ajudar Emily a mentir para sua família, dizendo que a infecção – se essa viesse a existir – era causa de qualquer outra coisa, menos de um possível aborto.

Não fosse por isso, não fosse pela ajuda futura em enganar a família, Emily jamais precisaria de Anne, na verdade ela muitas poucas vezes precisou de alguém. Ela sempre fora muito boa em tudo o que fazia, o que acabou por torná-la uma garota popular, mas diferente do que se possa imaginar, Emily era uma boa garota, tinha um bom coração, gostava de ajudar aos outros quando achava que eles necessitassem, seu problema é que nem sempre sabia como fazê-lo, e algumas vezes acabava por meter-se onde não devia. Mas Emily Jones era uma boa garota, uma boa garota que cometeu um aborto, uma boa garota que fez sua melhor amiga ser sua cúmplice em tudo isto, uma boa garota que fez sua família e seus amigos a verem morrer lenta e dolorosamente em uma cama, sem nada poderem fazer. Emily era uma boa garota, que agora como fantasma, perdida em seus medos e confusões, estava assassinando outras garotas, na pura intenção de ajudá-las.

"Vai ficar tudo bem agora! Calma, tudo vai dar certo. Estou aqui com você!" é o que ela sussurrava, sempre com um sorriso doce na face e lágrimas brilhantes a escorrer pela mesma, segundos antes de enfiar sua pequena mão de animadora de torcida por entre as entranhas das vítimas, e arrancar-lhes o coração. E então, ela sumia, deixando para trás um corpo feminino abandonado com um corte de cinco centímetros perfeito, e um espaço vazio onde deveria haver um coração.

_____________________________________________________

**N|A: **Hey gente, muitíssimo obrigado pelos comentários, viu?!

Esta é a primeira parte do Capítulo 2, a parte II vem logo, mas antes eu pretendo atualizar Lies|Mentiras, ;D

As respostas as reviews vem junto no próximo capítulo, desculpem!

Beeijos


	4. Capítulo 2, Parte II

**Capítulo 2, parte II.**

_Edwardsville, Illinois. Casa de Emily Jones, 2006._

- Então, aqui estamos nós novamente, tão perdidas quanto antes. E por que mesmo? – Questionava ironicamente Juliet, já cansada daquela vasta procura sem sucesso algum. – Mas de quem foi a idéia de garantir aos Winchesters que já tínhamos o caso resolvido? Que sabíamos onde a agulha de tricô se encontrava?

- Julie, cale a boca! Ok?! – foi a resposta de Elizabeth.

- Ah, lembrei, foi sua! – continuou Juliet, que sorriu sinicamente e fez 'jóinha' com o dedo, logo após completando. – Ótima idéia, Lizzie!

- Você quer fazer a porcaria do favor de calar a boca? – esbravejou Elizabeth, que assim como a irmã também estava cansada por conta da atual situação.

- A Juliet tem um pouco de razão, sabe... – começou Suzan, pelo comunicador.

- Calem a porra da boca vocês duas, AGORA! – gritou Elizabeth, fazendo as duas se calarem. – Cadê a porra do respeito nesta merda?!, eu ainda sou a irmã mais velha! Mas que saco. – completou, se calando logo em seguida, e deixando tudo em um pesado silêncio.

A situação na qual as três se encontravam não era nada agradável, havia um trabalho a ser feito, mas para isto, era preciso que elas localizassem certo objeto e o queimassem, o problema é que nenhuma delas possuía a mínima idéia de onde este objeto poderia estar. E, para piorar a situação delas, o fato de Elizabeth ter mentido para os Winchesters, na noite anterior, dizendo que elas tinham plena noção de onde tal objeto se encontrava, limitava terrivelmente o tempo delas. Afinal, se elas sabiam onde a agulha de tricô estava, e apenas lhe restava a queimar, então elas como caçadoras competentes que provaram ser, precisariam de apenas um dia para terminar o trabalho. Decididamente não havia sido uma boa idéia mentir para Sam e Dean, e era por saber disso que Elizabeth estava tão estressada, por saber que cometera um erro, e que tal erro implicaria em uma possível humilhação sua e das irmãs perante os mesmo, já que elas haviam ficado de lhes ligar assim que concluíssem o trabalho.

- Ok, ok, me desculpem! – Elizabeth estava cansada, estressada, mas sabia que isso não lhe dava direito de descontar sua frustração em suas irmãs.

Depois do pedido de desculpas, tudo ficou em silêncio novamente, e as três, cada qual a seu modo, começaram novamente a tentar entender onde Emily Jones poderia ter escondido a tal agulha de tricô.

Foi então, que como em um estalo, Elizabeth teve uma grande revelação.

- Hey, esperem, esperem! – disse ela, atraindo a atenção das duas irmãs, e ainda refletindo sobre o que acabara de perceber.

- O que foi? – questionou Suzan, enquanto Juliet apenas analisava a expressão que a irmã fazia.

- Nós estamos fazendo do jeito errado, - dizia Elizabeth, cada vez mais certa do que falava, - pensando do modo errado. É tão lógico! – terminou ela, sorrindo com sua dedução.

- Elizabeth, só uma coisa, você pretende compartilhar sua dedução genial, ou teremos de usar nossas bolas de cristais? – questionou Juliet, sarcástica e cansada de tudo aquilo.

- Claro, claro! Mas é que é tão ridículo da nossa parte não termos notado isso... – Elizabeth falava – Mas que seja, o problema é o seguinte, pensem comigo: uma garota, acaba de provocar um aborto com uma agulha de tricô, e ela irá morrer na própria cama depois de agonizar por semanas. A pergunta que fica é: como esta garota irá ter forças para esconder a tal agulha de tricô, em um local que não fosse no próprio quarto?

- Qual a novidade quanto a isto, gênio? – foi o que perguntou Juliet, fortemente sarcástica, aquilo a cansava por demasiado, era entediante e principalmente revoltante.

- A novidade, **gênio**, - respondeu Elizabeth, frisando a palavra "gênio" - é que nós já procuramos em cada milímetro deste quarto, e se existe um lugar onde esta porcaria de agulha de tricô _não_ está, é nesta tranqueira de quarto velho. Sendo assim, é terrivelmente lógico o fato de que não foi ela quem escondeu a agulha.

- Como assim? – agora quem perguntou foi Suzan, que até o momento se abstinha de participar da conversa entre as irmãs mais velhas.

- Pensei que você fosse a nerd da família, Suzan! – riu Elizabeth, - Vocês lembram da conversa que tivemos com a mãe da Emily? E que ela contou que nossa querida Gasparzinha do Mal, tinha uma grande amiga e confidente? Que elas viviam juntas e...

- Dá pra resumir? – cortou Juliet.

- E que sempre sabiam dos segredos uma da outra? – terminou Elizabeth, olhando para Juliet com o cenho franzido por alguns segundos, não gostando da intromissão da irmã.

Logo após Elizabeth sorria, aproveitando cada segundo do doce sabor de poder irritar as irmãs, era algo ao qual ela não podia explicar, era prazer na sua forma mais infantil, mas mesmo assim, era prazer!

- Hum... Acho que entendi onde você quer chegar, Lizzie! – falou Suzan, sua voz soando pensativa a princípio, mas tornando-se decidida a cada palavra que era dita, -Você tem razão, Emily estaria muito mal após fazer o que fez, e ela provavelmente sabia disto antes de fazê-lo, então, só lhe restava, entregar a agulha a amiga.

- Você enrolou tanto para falar **isso**?! – foi apenas o que Juliet dignou-se a falar.

- Sim! – respondeu Elizabeth, com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

Juliet apenas girou os olhos, em sinal de descrença. Às vezes Elizabeth era por demasiado infantil, e a loira mais nova não sabia como ainda aguentava tais criancices da irmã.

- Porém, essa sua conclusão, não nos leva a lugar algum, Lizzie. – tornou a falar, Suzan.

- É claro que leva, Suzan, agora sabemos que a agulha não está aqui. - retrucou Elizabeth – Mas também aposto que não está com a garota, duvido que alguém guardaria algo como aquilo por tantos anos, na verdade, acho que ela nunca mais nem ao menos tocou na agulha depois da morte da amiga, o que nos facilita em muito a vida.

- Elizabeth, a Sra. Jones não disse, que após a morte da Emily, a garota, Anne se não estou enganada, ficou muito abalada, e certa vez, ficou um dia inteiro chorando em frente à Casa da Árvore que elas tinham? E depois, nunca mais nem ao menos chegou perto daquele local?! – disse Juliet, olhando para a irmã que estava consigo.

- Bingo! – respondeu Elizabeth, sorrindo pra irmã e dando um leve 'soquinho' no ar.

- Acho que acabamos de encontrar nossa agulha, meninas! - comentou Suzan, ficando em silêncio logo após, fazendo com que o único som a ser ouvido, fosse o de seus dedos a baterem no teclado do laptop.

- Onde exatamente fica a Casa da Árvore, mesmo? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Você não existe, Elizabeth. – respondeu Juliet, girando os olhos – Fica nos fundos da casa, como você deveria saber.

Juliet pôs sua arma na cintura, pegou uma lanterna e um cantil que continha álcool. Elizabeth ficou acompanhando os atos da irmã, com um cara de quem não estava entendendo.

- Eu vou lá. – foi o que ela disse, ao ver a expressão de "o que você pensa que está fazendo?" que Elizabeth tinha no rosto.

- Por que **você** vai ir? – indagou Elizabeth – Por que não eu? Fui _**eu **_quem descobriu onde a agulha estava, então eu que tenho que ir.

- É, mas sou _**eu**_ quem sabe onde a Casa está, e eu não vou discutir isto com você. – respondeu Juliet, enquanto pegava um isqueiro e testava-o para ver se ascendia, ele acendeu e ela o guardou – E pare de bancar a garotinha enciumada, Elizabeth, não tens mais dez anos.

Juliet saiu do quarto sem dar mais atenção para a irmã, que cruzou os braços e fez cara de indignada por cerca de um minuto, para então descruzá-los e sorrir levemente. Ela gostava daquelas discussões pequenas, das leves implicâncias. Tudo isso lhe fazia bem, de um modo meio torto. Aquilo era o mais perto de uma família que ela conseguia chegar, desde que tudo aquilo começara.

Enquanto Elizabeth, sem pudor ou medo algum, sentava-se na cama que estava no quarto, e ficava aguardando qualquer sinal sobrenatural, ou alguma notícia de Juliet, a mesma descia correndo as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar da casa. Chegando aos pés da escada, Juliet olhou o aposento ao seu redor, e procurou por algo que lhe indicasse o local a ser seguido. Dando três passos para o lado, Juliet encontrou a porta da cozinha, e seguiu até lá.

A cozinha não continha muitos objetos, mas curiosamente o fogão ainda estava abandonado lá, e algumas gavetas encontravam-se abertas, e era possível ver alguns talheres repletos de pó e teias de aranha dentro destas mesmas gavetas. Atravessando a cozinha em direção a uma porta que se encontrava ao outro lado da mesma, Juliet não pode deixar de notar, que a forma como a luz da lua entrava no local pela janela, dava um ar fantasmagórico muito grande para aquela cozinha. Um vento frio gelou sua coluna dorsal, e Juliet esfregou os braços que estavam arrepiados, voltando a andar com o passo acelerado, sem nem ao menos perceber ou lembrar o porquê havia parado.

No andar superior da casa, ainda sentada na cama de Emily, Elizabeth encontrava-se impaciente, batucando os dedos sobre o colchão empoeirado. Ela olhava ao redor mas curiosamente nada lhe atraia, era tudo tão morto, e ainda assim tão normal aos seus olhos, que a única coisa que conseguia sentir no momento era impaciência. O batucar de seus dedos sobre o colchão parecia estar sendo ritmado a outro som, o que fez Elizabeth franzir o cenho, não compreendendo. Apurando mais os ouvidos, percebeu qual era o som, e que ele vinha de seu comunicador. Eram as leves batidas dos dedos de Suzan sobre o teclado do laptop do outro lado de seu comunicador, algo que soou familiar aos ouvidos dela, e que acabou sendo ignorado por sua mente, mas não esquecido. Elizabeth sorriu levemente.

- O que você está digitando aí, pequeno gênio? – perguntou Elizabeth, feliz por ter algo que a tirasse daquela impaciência tão irritante e monótona.

- Estou estudando, Elizabeth. Você sabe que eu preciso disto, para caso um dia eu realmente tente entrar em uma faculdade. – foi a resposta obtida, mas que não era nem de longe a esperada.

- Suas duas irmãs lidando com um espírito maligno que arranca corações, e você estudando para uma ainda inexistente prova de faculdade? É lindo ver sua preocupação e carinho, Suzan! – disse Elizabeth, modificando o tom da conversa, e o caminho para a qual ela as levaria.

- Vocês não são iniciantes, Elizabeth! – rebateu Suzan, revirando os olhos, do outro lado do comunicador - Sabem lidar com isto muito bem!

- Torça para que sim, Suzan. – comentou Elizabeth, sentindo um leve formigar por sua coluna, e o pesar sutil do ar no local – Torça para que sim.

O ar frio tocou a face de Juliet, e ele veio carregado de um cheiro peculiar, o cheiro do medo. Parada do lado de fora da casa, na parte de trás da mesma, e encarando a grande árvore que havia no quintal da mesma, a loira presenciou seu coração encher-se de certa sensação. Angústia.

Seguindo por um tapete feito das folhas que caiam daquela árvore, Juliet aproximou-se da mesma. E a cada passo que dava em direção a aquela árvore, sobre a qual havia uma Casa da Árvore, onde agora Juliet tinha certeza de estar escondida a agulha de tricô, a angústia em seu peito só aumentava. Era como se uma mão invisível segurasse seu coração e ficasse o apertando, comprimindo-o. Tudo isto sendo efeito da proximidade com a árvore, e consequentemente com a semente do mal que ali havia, a agulha que há anos ali tinha sido escondida.

Velhos pedaços de tábuas pregados ao longo da árvore, consumidos não só pelo tempo mas também por cupins, serviam como uma escada muito precária, sendo a única forma de chegar na Casa da Árvore logo acima. Tirando um elástico de cabelo de seu pulso, Juliet fez um rabo de cavalo enquanto encarava desconfiadamente aquela tentativa de escada a sua frente. Puxando o ar fortemente pelo nariz, e movimentando os ombros em círculos, a única coisa que ela perguntava-se era porque não havia deixado Elizabeth vir em seu lugar. Bufando levemente, e prometendo a si mesma que jamais faria uma escolha tão idiota, Juliet começou a subir a escada.

"Por que você está demorando tanto, Julie?", perguntava-se Elizabeth.

Elizabeth havia levantado-se e ido até uma mesinha que havia no quarto, e pegara lá a outra lanterna que ela e a irmã trouxeram. Voltando novamente para a cama, e sentindo ainda o ar tornar-se mais pesado, sentou-se novamente na cama e pôs-se a brincar de ligar e desligar a lanterna. Uma leve brisa invadiu o quarto e arrepiou Elizabeth, e a luz da lanterna que no momento estava ligada, acabou por tremer e então apagar-se.

"Então é assim que você quer? Ótimo. Somos eu e você agora!" – pensou a loira, apurando seus sentidos, enquanto empurrava o botão da lanterna para desligá-la. Endireitando a postura, voltou a batucar no colchão com a mão que não segurava a lanterna, mas desta vez não fazia isto ao ritmo do digitar de Suzan, já que a mesma havia desconectado seu comunicador após a conversa com a irmã. O som que ditava o ritmo do batucar dos dedos de Elizabeth era outro, era um som estranho, ela diria que era o som do bater de um coração, se fosse possível um coração bater tão alto. Ela respirou fundo e direcionou os olhos para a porta do quarto, enquanto uma de suas mãos continuava seu leve batucar, e a outra empurrava lentamente o botão da lanterna, ligando-a. A luz amarelada cortou caminho pelo aposento, e chocou-se com uma figura entre o cinza e o translúcido, que estava na porta do quarto, encarando Elizabeth nos olhos, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, em sinal de incompreensão, e em uma de suas mãos, em um vermelho vibrante, e parecendo ainda bater, havia um coração humano. Olhando para aquilo, para aquele coração que a seus olhos ainda era pulsante, e percebendo que estranhamente parecia ser dali que saia o ritmo do batucar de seus dedos, a única reação de Elizabeth foi abaixar a cabeça, virar para o lado e vomitar.

O espírito saiu da porta e foi para próximo a janela, depositando o coração sobre a mesa, sujando-a de um sangue que começava a pingar lentamente de lá de cima para o chão, iniciando uma pequena poça. Elizabeth puxou seus cabelos para trás das orelhas, e erguendo o olhar em direção ao do espírito, encarou-o com certo asco, passando as costas da mão por sua boca, e então a limpando no lençol, a loira pegou a arma que esteve durante todo aquele tempo no cós da parte de trás de suas calças jeans, e ergueu-se, apontando a arma para aquilo que um dia fora uma bela garota mas hoje não passava de um espírito maligno, na concepção dela naquele momento.

Não houve muito tempo entre o pensamento e a revolta de Elizabeth e o ato de ficar de pé com a arma apontada para o espírito, e o tempo entre o levantar-se e puxar ao gatilho, foi menor ainda. A primeira bala cortou o ar em direção a Emily, mas esta apenas tornou-se mais translúcida do que já era, e deu um passo a frente, em direção a loira. Outra bala, e a mesma situação se repetiu. Elizabeth atirou mais uma vez, pouco se importando se as balas estavam apenas atravessando ao espírito ao invés de atingi-lo, o gosto amargo em sua boca a queimava por dentro, e atirar era a melhor coisa para ela naquele momento. Emily estava cara a cara com Elizabeth, que ainda segurando a arma na mão, bofeteou o espírito, tendo sua força aumentada com a raiva que sentia e o peso da arma em sua mão.

Elizabeth ergueu novamente a mão para desferir mais um golpe, aproveitando-se novamente da força extra que o peso da arma em sua mão lhe dava ao bater no espírito, mas Emily parecia ter cansado daquelas atitudes estúpidas, daquela agressão gratuita. Quando a loira ergueu o braço para lhe atingir pela segunda vez, o espírito da líder de torcida, segurou o braço da outra e torceu-o até as costas de Elizabeth, ficando atrás da mesma, segurando com força seu braço, enquanto esta fazia uma careta de dor. Ainda estando atrás da caçadora, e segurando fortemente seu braço esquerdo em suas costas, Emily a empurrou na direção da escrivaninha, torcendo seu braço. O corpo de Elizabeth bateu contra a escrivaninha, e ela gemeu em sinal de dor, o aperto em seu braço a machucava muito, fazendo-a pensar que estava a ponto de quebrá-lo.

A arma que estava em sua mão caiu com um estampido no chão, e Elizabeth abriu os olhos, sua face estava colada no tampo da escrivaninha, e seu braço latejava diante da força exercida pela outra garota. A sua frente, um borrão vermelho estava depositado sobre a escrivaninha, olhando mais atentamente, e com seu estômago a dar voltas, Lizzie percebeu o que era de fato aquele borrão vermelho. O coração. A loira fechou os olhos, sentindo o aperto em seu braço se aliviar, e o espírito se afastar, muitas coisas passavam em sua mente, mas um pensamento dominava a todos os outros, "Julie, espero que esteja tudo bem com você".

A loira mais nova estava subindo a escada que levava à Casa da Árvore, alguns pedaços de madeira se soltavam em suas mãos, e algumas sujeiras ficam caindo sobre seu rosto e cabelos, já havia quase caído duas vezes, pois as botas que calçava teimavam em não firmar-se na escada, fazendo com que ela resvalasse. Seus dedos doíam, e o cheiro de madeira podre, junto com a sujeira a cair sobre seu rosto, irritava-a demasiadamente.

Juliet subiu mais dois degraus, mas quando foi avançar mais um, sua bota novamente resvalou, e ela perdeu o equilíbrio. Aproveitando o apoio da outra perna, tentou lançar-se mais uma vez para cima, mas a única coisa que conseguiu com isto foi acabar quebrando o degrau onde a outra perna estava apoiada. Ela segurava fortemente na madeira, os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos, seu corpo desceu e seus braços ficaram esticados, Juliet respirou fundo e olhou para o alto, pedaços de madeira caindo próximos a seus olhos a fizeram virar o rosto na direção do braço direito, enquanto tentava alçar-se novamente para cima. A loira puxava seu corpo para cima, e assim que conseguiu um resultado razoável, começou a procurar apoio para seus pés, mas só encontrava o vazio ou o próprio tronco da árvore, sem degrau algum para apoiá-la.

_- Juliet, você precisa respirar. – dizia ele, sussurrando próximo a nuca dela, com seus olhos brilhando fortemente – Respire, acalma-se, olhe ao seu redor e re-analise a situação, respire novamente e então aja. _

A Trent mais nova respirou e olhou ao redor, lembrou de Elizabeth que ainda estava no quarto de Emily e poderia estar precisando de sua ajuda, sendo assim, precisava ser extremamente eficiente e fazer aquilo o mais rápido possível. Respirando fundo, fechando os olhos com força brevemente, e voltando a abri-los, Juliet içou-se novamente para cima, e conseguiu manter-se. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos feito papel, e a força que a loira exercia para manter-se dependurada daquela forma lhe resultava em um cerrar de dentes, uma careta evidenciando seu esforço e dor. Conseguindo ficar mais alta do que o local onde se segurava, como se estivesse subindo em um exercício de barra, ela finalmente tateou com uma das pernas por um degrau daquela velha escada, conseguindo apoiá-lo finalmente. Estando com uma das apoiada, Juliet conseguiu, com a outra perna, subir mais um degrau, e assim foi, até o topo da escada, tomando mais cuidado do que antes, mas conseguindo finalmente alcançar seu objetivo.

Enquanto Julie terminava sua complicada subida pela árvore, chegando finalmente ao alçapão que dava entrada a Casa da Árvore, Elizabeth havia finalmente sido solta pelo espírito e agora endireitava sua postura, enquanto virava-se, ficando de frente para Emily.

- Eu tenho nojo de você. – disse Elizabeth, olhando o espírito nos olhos – Você é um monstro.

- Eu percebi, - respondeu Emily, e sua voz beirava ao amável, se é que um espírito poderia ter voz amável, e então olhou para o vômito em frente a sua cama, para sinalizar sobre o que estava falando – mas quanto ao fato de eu ser um monstro, você está enganada. Eu não sou.

Elizabeth recostou-se na escrivaninha, girou os olhos e olhou para baixo, suspirou pesadamente e então ergue seu olhar novamente, encarando a garota por sob os cílios.

- Você mata garotas grávidas, arranca seus corações... – falou ela, sua voz saindo límpida mas cheia de asco – Você é um monstro Emily, aceite os fatos e queime no fogo do Inferno!

- Você não entende, não sabe como é... – defendeu-se Emily – Elas _precisam _de mim e da minha ajuda.

- Ninguém precisa de ajuda para morrer, - Elizabeth continuava no mesmo tom límpido de antes, mas agora o asco transformava-se em ódio e até mesmo leves doses de pena – principalmente quando não se quer morrer.

- Eu as dou uma nova chance, em uma outra vida... – continuava Emily, com algo que poderia ser visto como ternura em seus olhos, de fato ela acreditava naquilo que estava falando e no que fazia.

- Você nãos as ajuda, você as mata e apenas isso. – dizia a outra – Segundo as regras naturais das coisas, apenas o próprio indivíduo e Deus possuem o direito de interferirem de modo a causar a morte de um ser humano, toda e qualquer coisa que fuja a esta regra é considerada assassinato. Você é uma assassina!

- Eu não sou! – gritou Emily, e o bico de luz do quarto há muito estragado piscou – E você? Dois minutos atrás estava atirando em mim. Não parecia se importar com regras ou a ordem natural das coisas até dois minutos atrás, garota!

- Você mata garotas grávidas inocentes, e ainda quer me julgar por uma simples tentativa de te mandar dessa para uma muito, muito pior?! – debochou Elizabeth, divida entre o gozo e o asco – E já que estamos em um _papo de garotas_, confesso que seguir regras nunca foi meu forte mesmo! – completou, dando de ombros.

- Faça o que eu digo não faça o que eu faço... – filosofou Emily, com uma voz falsamente recriminadora.

A conversa já havia passado por vários níveis, e era muito complicado conseguir explicá-los ou até mesmo entendê-los, mas o que se precisa saber, é que em um momento desta conversa Elizabeth compreendeu algo: Emily era humana, e como tal, cometeu um erro, agora como espírito, estava a errar pecaminosamente, mas julgando estar a fazer o certo. E Elizabeth, provavelmente melhor do que ninguém, sabia muito bem o que era cometer um erro em nome de algo maior, algo que ela julgava maior, mas que os outros dificilmente entenderiam. Ela não era ninguém ali para julgar as atitudes da garota quando viva, mas não poderia deixá-la impune pelo que fizera depois de morta.

- Escute, Emily, eu te entendo. – disse Elizabeth, agora baixando mais o tom de voz – Eu imagino como deva ter sido...

- Não, você não imagina, você não tem nem idéia de como foi! – gritou a garota, descontrolando-se momentaneamente.

- Acalme-se, ou eu serei obrigada a acabar com você, - respondeu rispidamente Elizabeth – e não pense que por eu estar aqui, conversado quase que amigavelmente com você, que eu não te faria queimar na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver, porque por Deus, eu o faria.

- Foi horrível...

- Horrível o suficiente para te fazer se arrepender? – questionou a loira, encarando a outra garota, que tinha seu olhar perdido como que em outro local, a idéia que tal afirmação do espírito lhe deu parecia boa, para ambos os lados.

- Eu tinha tanto medo, estava desesperada, realmente desesperada, não havia o que fazer... – ela começou a falar rapidamente, sua voz saia agoniada, como se estivesse a reviver aqueles momentos – Eu não queria, eu não podia, desapontar ninguém... eles me amavam tanto, era a minha família, eu simplesmente não podia. Estava tudo tão errado... era tudo tão injusto. Por que comigo? Eu não sabia mais o que fazer... Era o fim... E eu... eu tinha tanto medo... tanto medo... mas era preciso, eles me amavam tanto, era justo que eu sofresse um pouco em nome deste amor... mas era tão dolorido... era... era tão horrível...

- Horrível o suficiente para te fazer se arrepender? – voltou a perguntar Elizabeth, agora mais urgente, quase gritando.

- Horrível... horrível... horrível... – repetia incansavelmente Emily, como se fosse um disco arranhado, os olhos arregalados, as mãos estando uma de cada lado do rosto,a pupila de seus olhos extremamente dilatada, estava como alguns humanos ficam quando em choque, o que fez Elizabeth refletir sobre quão humanos espíritos podem ser ou não.

- Horrível o suficiente para te fazer se arrepender? Diga-me Emily, é horrível o suficiente para te fazer se arrepender? – a loira estava aflita, acabara de achar a solução, não para o caso, mas para a alma daquela garota – Vamos lá, Emily, foi horrível a ponto de te fazer ter esta reação tão humana? Pode se arrepender? Ainda é capaz disto? Diga-me!

- Por que? – questionou o espírito, sua voz mais baixa, ainda por recuperar-se do surto de pavor que acabara de ter com suas próprias lembranças.

- Olhe, eu não sei o porquê, está bem? Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do por que eu esteja fazendo isto, mas de alguma forma idiota e anormal, eu quero que as coisas terminem bem, – dizia Elizabeth, sua voz soando de forma extremamente sincera - e se você conseguir, se você conseguir se arrepender, se tiver esta atitude tão humana, então eu acho que posso te salvar...

- Não, você não pode, - interrompeu Emily – você não pode me devolver à vida. Ou você pode? – questionou, esperançosa.

- Não, eu não posso lhe devolver a vida. – disse a loira, com certo pesar na voz, para então parar brevemente e voltar a falar com maior firmeza – Ninguém pode fazer isto. Mas existem várias formas de se salvar uma pessoa, uma alma. Eu posso acabar com isto, Emily, posso acabar com esta dor, este tormento... Eu posso limpar sua alma, para que ela possa prosseguir, porque este já não é mais seu mundo, você não pode continuar aqui, não é o seu lugar... Mas para isso, para poder te ajudar Emily, eu preciso que você se ajude, que você se arrependa...

- Mas, como eu vou saber se, - choramingava a garota, com lágrimas a brilhar nos olhos que não possuíam mais o brilho da vida – como eu vou saber como é lá? E se eu não gostar?

- Não tem como saber, menina... – respondeu Elizabeth, soando quase carinhosa, um sorriso perto do piedoso brincava em seus lábios, e uma risadinha amigável foi solta por seu nariz, ao responder as dúvidas da garota – Ninguém sabe como é, nem mesmo eu, ninguém nunca voltou de lá para contar. Mas uma coisa é certa, Emily, não pode ser pior do que é aqui, e nem pode ser pior do que lhe espera caso não me deixe lhe ajudar...

- Eu acho que eu não consigo, me desculpe. – falou Emily, baixando a cabeça.

- Escute, - Elizabeth suspirou – minha irmã vai dar um fim a isto hoje mesmo, então, seja como for, acabou para você, então faça um favor a si mesma, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e se ajude.

- Eu não consigo, e, eu tenho medo... – disse Emily, e logo após revirou os olhos, e seu corpo agiu como se tivesse tido um espasmo – O que, o que é isso? – questionou ela, assustada.

- Juliet esta na Casa da Árvore, arrependa-se agora! – disse Elizabeth, se desencostando da escrivaninha e fazendo um movimento como se fosse ir na direção do espírito.

Naquele mesmo momento, do lado de fora da casa, já dentro da Casa da Árvore, sentada no chão em posição de índio, e com a agulha de tricô a sua frente, Juliet ascendia o isqueiro e colocava fogo na ponta da agulha, que já havia sido mergulhada no álcool logo após ter sido encontrada escondida em um fundo falso de uma madeira daquele local. O fogo iniciou, mas de uma forma muito estranha, acabou por não vingar, e morreu tão logo como nasceu. Mais uma tentativa, e desta vez o isqueiro como que em parceria com o fogo, decidiu não funcionar, não fazer o trabalho que a ele era designado.

Emily se recuperou do espasmo e daquela sensação tão estranhamente opressora, como se sua alma estivesse sendo comprimida, comprimida a ponto de explodir em milhões de partículas, para nunca mais existir, para virar apenas eterno. Eternamente nada.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso permitir que ela continue. Eu não estou pronta para ir. – disse Emily, virando-se em direção a porta, mostrando muito bem para Elizabeth qual era sua intenção, e como ela pretendia deter Juliet.

- Faça isso e você chegará ao Inferno antes mesmo de conseguir falar _aborto_, sua menininha mimada e medrosa, – zombou Elizabeth, primeiramente furiosa, e depois apenas em tom de escárnio – filhinha da mamãe!

- Não fale, não fale do que você não sabe, sua vadia! – bradou Emily, voltando-se para Elizabeth, e parando defronte a ela rapidamente, no que a outra simplesmente empinou o queixo e ficou a lhe encarar, provocando-a, atiçando-a para a briga.

Juliet já havia sacudido o isqueiro, o esfregado nas duas mãos, feito de um tudo para fazê-lo funcionar, mas nada adiantava. Próximo ao desespero, sabendo bem que a irmã estaria em apuros, caso contrario já estaria ali gritando em seu ouvido ou zombado de sua lerdice, talvez estivesse até mesmo a rir de si pelo comunicador, mas até mesmo este Elizabeth se dera ao trabalho de desligar. Juliet estava sozinha, no escuro, com a segurança de sua irmã em suas mãos, assim como a vida de muitas jovens grávidas, Julie precisava de luz, e ela surgiu, surgiu e incendiou a agulha, pouco a pouco. Aproveitando o fogo, Juliet espalhou o álcool pela Casa da Árvore, aquele não era um bom lugar, nem hoje, nem nunca, e como ela bem aprendera, às vezes é bom cortar o mal pela raiz. Mas como ela não tinha nem um machado à mão, e nem vontade de usar um, ela decidiu por _queimar_ o mal pela raiz, e assim o fez.

Emily deu um passo em direção a loira, sua vontade era de lhe arrancar o coração, mas sabia que não o poderia fazer, ela não merecia uma morte assim, este tipo de morte ela só causava quando era para ajudar alguém. Mas talvez, questionou-se ela, talvez fosse aquela garota quem precisasse de ajuda, talvez arrancar-lhe o coração seria algo bom.

"Não, eu não posso. Não é certo. Eu _não _sou uma assassina. Eu **não sou** uma assassina!"

Um passo a mais e se esticasse os braços Emily poderia sentir o palpitar do coração da garota a sua frente, mesmo que o mesmo não estivesse ao seu alcance. Ela conseguia sentir na pele o batimento de um coração, mesmo estando dois metros longe dele. E então novamente aquela sensação, aquele espasmo, o revirar de olhos. E era quente, muito quente, e aquilo a comprimia, era como ser uma lata de alumínio e estar sendo amassada, era horrível.

Elizabeth percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e seu coração se aliviou, Juliet havia conseguido fazer sua parte, mais uma vez. Como sempre. Mas agora era hora de Elizabeth fazer sua parte, mesmo que fosse mais como um bônus, não importava, naquele momento a única coisa aceitável para a loira, era o sucesso. E sem dó nem piedade, ela começou com aquilo que seria no fim, se desse certo como ela imaginava, o mais perto de um final feliz que elas conseguiriam alcançar.

- Você é uma menina mimada _sim. _– recomeçou Elizabeth, falando claramente, não dando espaço para dúvidas ou questionamentos – Você poderia simplesmente ter dito a verdade, assumido seu erro, haveria decepção da parte de todos sim, mas eles te perdoariam, porque eles te amavam, ou melhor, ainda te amam. Mesmo agora, mesmo depois de tudo, eles ainda te amam. Ainda que você não seja merecedora deste amor!

- Não, não, não! Cale a boca! – gritava Emily, tapando os ouvidos – Cale a boca!

- E você é tão mimada e medrosa, que nem morrer sozinha foi capaz... – continuava Elizabeth, sem dó – Não, imagina se você Emily Jones seria capaz de agüentar tudo sozinha, de pagar sozinha pela merda que você fez... _Não _você tinha de envolver outra pessoa nisso, você tinha de fazer com que alguém se culpasse até hoje pela sua morte... Sua família se sente triste e culpada até hoje, mas aquela a quem tu chamava de amiga, aquela garota que hoje já é uma mulher, ainda tem problemas para dormir a noite, ela simplesmente não se perdoa. E no fim, a grande culpada de tudo, é uma medrosa e mimada que não merece um terço do amor que aquelas pessoas ainda sentem por você.

- Você acha que eu não sei? Você acha?! – questionava Emily, seu corpo queimando – Você acha que eu não sinto remorso? Que não me arrependo? – Emily gritava loucamente, enquanto Elizabeth continuava a insultá-la "Medrosa! Mimada! Assassina desprezível! Medrosa! Mimada! Assassina!", ser dar trégua – Você está errada! Eu me arrependo sim, eu me arrependo todos os dias, a cada momento! Você acha que eu não mudaria tudo se fosse possível? Pois eu mudaria! – enquanto gritava, a sensação de opressão ia diminuindo, pouco a pouco, e a luz em torno de si agora não era apenas por culpa das chamas em seu corpo, mas era algo como se fosse uma luz saindo de dentro de si, - Seu eu pudesse, eu mudaria tudo, tudo! Mas eu não posso, eu não posso! Você sabe que eu não posso, você mesma disse isto! Eu sinto muito, eu sinto a dor de todos eles, você acha que eu não sei o quanto eles sofrem? Pois eu sei! Eu sei muito bem! É por isso que eu faço o que faço, para que ninguém mais passe por isto! E a culpa é minha, eu _sei, _ela é _toda minha_ e eu me arrependo amargamente por isso! – finalizou ela, ainda gritando.

- Eu sei Emily, eu sei! – disse Elizabeth, não mais gritando, mas sim falando suavemente e até mesmo com um sorriso nos lábios.

Então a luz que emanava de dentro do espírito da garota ficou intensa, quase ofuscante, a sensação que antes era de opressão agora era de expansão, parecia que sua alma iria explodir, e de uma forma que Emily não era capaz de compreender, aquela era uma sensação agradável. O medo do vazio eterno já não a assustava, mesmo que o fogo ainda lhe consumisse a alma, pois de certo modo ela sabia que estava pronta para ir, o eterno não mais significava o nada, e o medo se fora, assim como o calor dilacerante do fogo fora aplacado com o frescor da luz que ela emanava, o medo também fora aplacado pela paz que a assolara naquele instante, como há tempos não o fazia.

Emily olhou no fundo dos olhos de Elizabeth e lhe sorriu docemente, sibilando "Obrigada!" para a mulher a sua frente, que tentara lhe salvar quando nem mesmo ela tentava fazê-lo. A loira acenou com a cabeça e sorriu como resposta, e então o fogo aumentou rápido e fortemente e pareceu consumir toda a alma da garota, para então haver algo como uma explosão de luz que forçou Elizabeth a fechar os olhos, para quando abri-los encontrar o quarto em sua escuridão habitual e nada que lhe remetesse a presença de Emily. Era como se o espírito nunca houvesse estado ali.

- Vá com Deus, se for merecedora disto! – disse Elizabeth, fazendo o sinal da cruz e juntando seus pertences, para sair daquele quarto e nunca mais voltar.

________________________________________

O caso de Emily Jones fora resolvido, mas o que acontecera dentro daquele quarto, Elizabeth guardou para si, ninguém mais precisava saber, pensou ela. Quando Juliet a questionou sobre o porquê de sua estranheza, a loira mais velha justificou como tédio e uma leve dor de cabeça, e então assunto morreu ali, mesmo ambas sabendo que era uma grande mentira.

As três irmãs encontravam-se no carro que um dia fora do pai delas, um belíssimo e muito bem conservado Chevrolet Camaro SS do ano de 1969 em cor preta, tendo suas listras na cor branca, o carro era o xodó de Elizabeth da mesma forma que um dia fora o xodó de seu pai, William Petterson Trent. Já estavam longe da rua da casa que um dia fora de Emily e sua família, quando Elizabeth parou o carro para usar o orelhão mais próximo, o pretexto era o de ligar para os Winchesters como havia sido combinado.

Tirando um papel do bolso e olhando por sobre o ombro para suas duas irmãs dentro do carro, Elizabeth discou os números e ficou esperando, em vão.

_Este é o celular de Dean Winchester, não posso atender no momento, deixe recado. _Foi a única resposta dada pelo aparelho, para logo então aquela voz robótica de mulher lhe instruir a deixa um recado após o sinal, o que fez a loira revirar os olhos.

- Escute Dean, aqui é a Elizabeth, só estou ligando para te avisar que o caso foi resolvido, e tudo está bem, como eu disse que estaria. – disse ela, para o telefone mudo, - Ah, e mais uma coisa, tente não sonhar muito comigo a noite, sim? Passar bem! – completou, sorrindo debochada.

Sem tirar o telefone do ouvido, Elizabeth finalizou a ligação e pôs uma nova ficha, agora discando discretamente números já tão conhecidos seus, ficou aguardando, mas diferente da ligação anterior, desta vez alguém atendeu ao telefone.

- Desculpe. Acho que esta é a primeira coisa que eu tenho que lhe dizer. - começou ela, dando um leve suspiro enquanto escutava a resposta do outro lado da linha – Sim, eu sei. Mas é complicado, você sabe que é. Eu consigo compreender, mas não aceitar. Me dê mais um tempo, ou melhor, vamos dar tempo ao tempo.

Elizabeth deu mais uma olhada por sobre o ombro, e Juliet buzinou o carro, impaciente. A mais velha virou-se para a irmã e apontou o telefone, mostrando que ainda estava ocupada, e girava os olhos de forma cômica, como se estivesse tão entediada como ela com aquela situação.

- Escute, tenho que ser breve, minhas irmãs estão esperando, - recomeçou a loira, após voltar-se para o telefone – eles estiveram aqui. Sim, sim, _eles_ mesmos. Achei que você devesse saber, - ela suspirou, era incrível como mesmo estando brigada e terrivelmente chateada como aquele homem, mesmo assim ela extremamente leal a ele – achei que era importante.

O homem do outro lado da linha suspirou brevemente para logo após passar a mão por sobre a barba por fazer e sorrir, e então começou a lhe passar instruções do que ela deveria fazer.

- Eu não entendo, - voltou a falar a loira, agora em um nível mais baixo e próximo a um tom angustiado – na verdade eu entendo, mas preferia que não precisasse ser assim. É, eu sei, não se pode ter tudo. Mas eu não tenho tudo, na verdade eu tenho pouco, muito pouco... Okay, me desculpe, eu sei... – Juliet abriu o vidro e gritou pelo nome da irmã, estava com pressa, queria voltar para seu apartamento, e a bebida havia acabado, precisavam parar em algum lugar para comprar mais – Tenho de desligar, tchau!

_- Preste atenção, Lizzie, você vai conseguir. Está me entendendo? Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver! _– disse a voz do homem, do outro lado do aparelho.

- Eu espero que sim. – respondeu ela, pondo o telefone no gancho.

Dentro do carro Juliet acabara de colocar uma música no som e aumentar potencialmente o volume do mesmo, os primeiros acordes da música foram ouvidos e então a loira encostou-se ao banco do carro, para melhor apreciar a música.

- O que é isto? – perguntou Suzan, que estava sentada no banco de trás do carro, mas havia esticado seu tronco para frente, de modo a ficar no espaço entre o banco do passageiro e do motorista.

- The Shock Of The Lightning! – respondeu Juliet, com os olhos fechados, apenas apreciando a boa música.

- Como?! – voltou a perguntar Suzan, confusa.

- Oasis! – disse Juliet, virando a cabeça para o lado e encarando a cara confusa da irmã – Você não sabe o que é Oasis?! – espantou-se a loira, no que a morena deu de ombros e fez cara de desentendida, enquanto a loira encarava-a em choque.

Elizabeth entrou no carro e encarou as irmãs, não compreendendo o que se passava, e dando de ombros, afinal, pouco importava no momento.

- Por que demorou tanto? – quis saber a morena, mais para poder evitar a situação constrangedora pela qual acabara de passar, do que por ter ficado realmente preocupada com a demora da irmã, aos seus olhos Elizabeth já era grandinha o suficiente para saber o que fazia da vida.

- Dean ficou me alugando no telefone. – foi a resposta dada, que foi acompanhada por um dar de ombros.

- Idiota! – comentou Suzan, que não era grande apreciadora dos irmãos Winchesters, pela forma a qual foram apresentados, com um deles atirando em sua irmã.

Juliet apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a escorar-se no banco, fechar os olhos, e apreciar aquele som tão peculiarmente perfeito aos seus ouvidos, Suzan vendo que o assunto havia sido dado por encerrado, foi para o lado atrás do banco da irmã mais nova e escorou seu rosto na janela, apreciando a paisagem. Elizabeth, olhando primeiramente de canto de olho para a irmã a seu lado e depois pelo retrovisor a outra irmã na parte de trás do carro, sorriu de canto de boca, de uma maneira extremamente debochada, girou a chave do carro e pisou no acelerador, fazendo o motor do carro roncar daquela forma tão familiar, tirou o pé da embreagem e acelerou novamente, não havia mais nada para fazer ali. Estavam voltando para casa!

_____________________________________________

**N|A: **Então gente, é isto aí, espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo! xD

**EmptySpaces11: **Eu fico muito feliz que tu estejas gostando da história, mesmo! Tu sabe como adoro tuas fics, escreves maravilhosamente bem! Espero que curtas este capítulo, fico no aguardo! Beijos!

**Dupla Marota: **Menina, que show que tu gostou! E mais uma coisa, você precisa atualizar sua fic de Supernatural, sério! As discussões da Lizzie e do Dean me fazem rir muito também, pode aguardar que terá muitas delas ainda! Beeijos!


	5. Capítulo 3 Parte I

**Capítulo 3.**

_Olathe, Kansas. Apartamento das irmãs Trent e LaBlank._

O apartamento de Elizabeth, Juliet e Suzan, continuava o mesmo de quando elas haviam ido para Edwardsville, mas o simples ato de entrar em casa e olhar ao redor para seu lar, as fazia mais leves. Aquele apartamento era a calmaria em meio à tempestade que era o mundo lá fora, elas, lá dentro, eram como se fossem inatingíveis aos perigos e maldades terrestres, ou melhor, sobrenaturais.

- Qual filme vocês colocaram? – perguntou Suzan, que acabava de vir do seu quarto.

- A Janela Secreta! – respondeu Elizabeth, sentada bem no meio do sofá vermelho e não desgrudando os olhos da TV que ficava em frente ao sofá – Ah, Suzan, você podia aproveitar e fazer umas pipocas, o que me diz?

Suzan tinha acabado de sentar-se no sofá, à esquerda de Elizabeth, enquanto Juliet ficava à direita da loira.

- Por que eu? Eu nunca vi este filme, vai você! – disse Suzan.

- É um filme do Johnny, – retrucou Elizabeth, aumentando o volume e virando-se rapidamente para Suzan – você não pode me pedir para perder alguma cena de um filme do Johnny!

- Quantas vezes você já viu o filme? – questionou Suzan.

- Apenas cinco, caso você queira mesmo saber. – disse Elizabeth, virando-se novamente para a TV, de modo a não perder nenhuma cena do filme.

- E você não pode perder uma cena do filme e ir fazer as pipocas? – voltou a perguntar Suzan, mesmo já sabendo qual seria a resposta da irmã – Eu nunca vi o filme, e não vou levantar para ir fazer pipoca, sendo que você provavelmente já decorou o filme todo!

- Eu faço as porcarias das pipocas, - disse Juliet, já cansada daquela discussãozinha infantil das irmãs, e até mesmo porque ela sabia que pelas outras duas, ficariam as três olhando o filme sem comer pipoca mas não levantariam pra fazê-la, uma por idolatrar ao filme e o ator, e a outra por pura birra e seu senso de justiça que lhe dizia que Elizabeth tinha uma obrigação muito maior de perder algumas cenas do filme do que ela – eu já assisti ao filme mesmo. Sem falar, que se alguma de vocês abrisse a boca pra falar mais alguma coisa, eu acho que iria acabar esganando vocês. Na verdade, eu ainda estou com vontade de fazer isto!

- Também amamos você, Julie! – disseram juntas Elizabeth e Suzan, alto o suficiente para que Juliet as pudesse ouvir da cozinha, onde estava agora.

Depois desta leve e típica discussão, as três sentaram e assistiram ao filme juntas, comendo as pipocas feitas por Juliet e bebendo do refrigerante que a mesma trouxera. O filme já estava próximo ao seu fim, quando o celular de Elizabeth tocou, era possível ouvi-lo tocar de dentro de seu quarto, que era o mais próximo à sala. A loira por um momento hesitou em ir atendê-lo ou não, mas ao olhar para a TV e ver que aquele era o momento no qual Mort Rainey percebe quem de fato é Shooter, decidiu que o telefonema poderia esperar. O telefone tocou duas vezes até o fim, e então a pessoa pareceu desligar, dois minutos depois o telefone residencial tocou, Suzan questionou se Elizabeth não o atenderia, mas sem desgrudar os olhos da TV, estava absorvida pelo filme.

- Seja quem for pode esperar, estamos falando de Johnny Depp, - respondeu Elizabeth, aumentando o volume da TV para abafar o som do telefone – e ele está interpretando um personagem escrito por Stephen King, o rei do terror! – completou Elizabeth, em mais uma aula sobre Johnny Depp, que fez Juliet revirar os olhos mas sorrir, e Suzan estava entretida demais com o filme para exercer qualquer reação naquele momento.

Alguns minutos depois, com o filme já acabado, e os créditos subindo na tela, as meninas começaram a levantar-se do sofá vermelho. Juliet foi levar as latinhas e os potes de pipocas para a cozinha, Suzan arrumava algumas almofadas no sofá e seus papéis sobre a mesinha de centro, enquanto Elizabeth ia para seu quarto procurar por seu celular.

- Eu não acredito que era... Quer dizer, era tão... – dizia Suzan, olhando para Elizabeth que acabara de sair do quarto com seu celular na mão.

- Eu sei, o filme é incrível! – concordou Elizabeth, sorrindo para Suzan.

Highway to Hell se fez ouvir no toque de celular que Elizabeth tinha nas mãos, ainda sorrindo, a loira olhou para o visor, e o sorriso logo sumiu de seus lábios.

- Preciso atender! – disse ela, olhando para Suzan e para Juliet que tinha acabado de entrar novamente na sala.

Saindo da sala sobre o olhar curioso e questionador de Suzan e Juliet, respectivamente, Elizabeth voltou para o quarto e trancou a porta do mesmo.

- Fala! – disse ela.

_- Eu te liguei antes._ – disse a voz do outro lado do telefone.

- Eu vi, mas é que eu estava ocupada! – justificou Elizabeth, torcendo para que o motivo da ligação fosse algo banal – Está tudo bem com você?

_- Está tudo como sempre! _– respondeu ele – _Escute, Elizabeth, eu tenho um trabalho para você, e para suas irmãs também!_

- Você diria que é um trabalho normal como os outros, ou ele tem um algo a mais, como o último trabalho acabou tendo? – questionou ela, torcendo fervorosamente para que fosse a primeira opção.

_- É um trabalho, Elizabeth, e você sabe o que fazer. – _disse ele, respondendo indiretamente a pergunta dela.

- Onde e o que? – perguntou ela.

- _Bem próximo daí, na verdade. – _respondeu ele – _Fique de olho nos jornais e logo perceberá, eu não posso explicar agora, tenho de ir._

- Hey, espere! – apresou-se em dizer Elizabeth, antes que ele desligasse o telefone – O que eu faço com eles?

- _Mantenha-os aí, até eu aparecer._ – falou ele.

- Ah, claro! Não se preocupe, vou amarrá-los ao pé da minha cama, vai ser super fácil! – zombou ela – Sério, como você quer que eu faça isso?

- _Minta, convença-os, engane-os! – _disse ele – _Faça o que você sempre fez, Elizabeth._

- Talvez eu tenha merecido ouvir isto, - disse ela, para o telefone mudo do outro lado da linha, já que o homem havia desligado – mas provavelmente não.

Desligando o telefone e respirando fundo, Elizabeth caminhou novamente em direção a sala, para poder ficar novamente com as irmãs, e terem seus momentos como uma família. Chegando a sala, a mais velha das irmãs parou e bufou levemente, com sua breve ausência e sobre as circunstâncias apresentadas, o clima leve e familiar havia sido quebrado. Suzan estava sentada no sofá, o notebook no colo e alguns papéis em mãos, ela estava provavelmente estudando ou atualizando-se. Juliet, a loira mais velha podia apostar, havia saído com sua moto e estava neste momento em cima da mesma, e acabaria parando em algum lugar para comprar um CD ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isto. A loira abaixou a cabeça e caminhou até a escrivaninha na qual o computador ficava, e passando a mão por debaixo da mesma, encontrou aquilo que procurava, uma pequena tira de couro, a qual prendia uma chave que ela retirou.

- Você vai lá novamente? – questionou Suzan, sem nem ao menos retirar os olhos de seus papéis – Seja "lá" onde for. – concluiu ela.

- Você já esteve em uma situação na qual não queira fazer algo mas saiba que é preciso que este algo seja feito? – perguntou Elizabeth, virando-se para a irmã.

- Do que você está falando, Lizzie? – Suzan estava encarando a irmã, não entendia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Eu não gosto de não saber o que fazer, principalmente quando algo precisa ser feito. – prosseguiu Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth, eu não consigo entender o que você está querendo dizer. – disse Suzan, começando a estranhar toda a situação.

- Tudo bem Pequeno Gênio, eu também não entendo! – respondeu Elizabeth, pegando as chaves do carro que estavam na estante da televisão, ao lado de uma foto sua e de Juliet.

Elizabeth fechou a porta do apartamento e dirigiu-se para o elevador, as portas do mesmo se abriram e ela entrou, apertando o botão para o térreo. A luz extremamente clara do elevador lhe transmitia uma sensação de leveza, como se ela pudesse flutuar, e a única coisa que lhe impedia de fazer isto, era a chave que pesava em sua mão.

- Merda! – ela gritou, batendo com a mão na porta do elevador, extravasando um pouco da frustração recém adquirida e intensificada logo após a falsa sensação de leveza.

O elevador chegou ao térreo, e o porteiro, Sr. Johnson, sorriu para a loira perguntando se estava tudo bem, ele havia visto o pequeno momento de irritação que ela tivera dentro do elevador, pelo monitor que ficava em frente a sua mesa, e que mostrava as imagens de todas as câmeras existentes no prédio.

- Está tudo bem, foi apenas uma leve irritação passageira, - disse ela, sorrindo para o homem, com quem ela simpatizava bastante – me desculpe por fazer você se preocupar por tão pouco, Sr. Johnson.

- Sua irmã acabou de sair, novamente sem capacete, você deveria conversar com ela sobre isto, - o velho homem dizia, ternura e preocupação eram perceptíveis tanto em seus olhos negros quanto em sua voz – se um dia alguma coisa lhe acontecer, que Deus a livre disto, é preferível que ela esteja de capacete.

- Você a conhece, Sr. Johnson, ninguém consegue botar alguma coisa naquela cabeça loira dela quando ela não quer cooperar. – respondeu Elizabeth, sorrindo levemente, sentindo-se um pouco melhor agora que sua mente estava ocupada com outra coisa, e com a companhia lhe era tão agradável e leve que a fazia sorrir.

- Caso ela não concorde com você, tem um espaço na garagem próximo ao meu quartinho, – disse ele, referindo-se ao pequeno aposento onde ele morava, naquele mesmo prédio – que dá muito bem para esconder aquela moto dela lá. Eu não sei o que ela faz naquela coisa gigante, bem, a moto é bonita é claro, mas ela é tão masculina! – suspirou o homem, ele realmente se preocupava com aquelas meninas, gostava muito delas, as tinha como se fossem de sua família, sobrinhas que ele tem mas que nunca lhe deram bola, ou até mesmo as filhas que nunca teve.

- Pode deixar Ted, eu vou tentar colocar algo naquela cabecinha! – respondeu Elizabeth, depois de gargalhar levemente, imaginando a reação da irmã ao se dar conta da falta de sua moto, e despedindo-se do porteiro com um aceno, seguiu em direção a seu carro, que estava naquele momento estacionado em frente ao prédio, e não na garagem do mesmo, onde ela costumava deixá-lo.

Parada ao lado da porta do seu carro, Elizabeth sorriu, talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins quanto pareciam, e ela simplesmente pudesse lidar com tudo aquilo. A loira abriu a porta e entrou no carro, ligou o mesmo e começou a dirigir pelas ruas da cidade em direção a um destino que ela sabia que não seria capaz de alcançar. E da mesma forma como ela sabia que não conseguiria chegar ao local pra onde estava indo, ela também soube que não conseguiria lidar com a situação, mas isto nunca significou que ela não iria tentar.

Elizabeth parou em uma sinaleira que estava com o sinal fechado, ligou o rádio do carro e retirou o CD de dentro, sabendo bem que aquele era o CD do Oasis que Juliet havia posto para tocar duas semanas atrás quando estavam voltando de Edwardsville. Abrindo o porta-luvas, a loira tirou o seu suporte de CDs e tirou do mesmo um CD que ela amava muito e o colocou no rádio do carro. Alguns carros buzinaram, e ela percebeu que o sinal havia aberto, então, com a voz de Jamie Campbell a soar dentro do carro, Elizabeth acelerou e continuou seu percurso.

_Não, não há lugar como Londres! _Desta vez, foi a voz de Johnny Depp que se fez ouvir no carro, fazendo Elizabeth aumentar consideravelmente o volume do rádio.

- Há um buraco no mundo como um grande poço negro. E a ralé do mundo o habita. E seus costumes não valem nada. – a loira cantava junto com a música, lágrimas quentes e salgadas a correr por sua face. E não havia mais nada importante, era só a estrada a sua frente, a música em seus ouvidos, o volante em suas mãos e o deslizar das lágrimas por seu rosto. - Esse lugar atende pelo nome de Londres!

A música seguiu, e a loira continuava a acompanhar, fez uma curva para a esquerda, saindo da rua principal e tomando uma secundária, na qual seguiu por um tempo para logo após fazer mais uma curva, que a tirou mais ainda do movimento dos carros e das pessoas. Pisar no acelerador e apreciar tudo passando por si era algo terapêutico para Elizabeth, e conforme o movimento da cidade era deixado para trás dando lugar a uma paisagem mais calma, seus problemas iam definhando. Quinze minutos após, e com o painel do carro indicando estar a 120 Km/h, o celular da loira começou a tocar novamente.

Elizabeth tirou o celular do bolso da calça jeans e olhou em seu visor, "Suzan" brilhava em letras garrafais no mesmo, a loira apenas jogou o aparelho no banco do carona e continuou dirigindo. O celular parou de tocar, mas logo recomeçou, fazendo a loira bufar mas logo após sorrir, se conhecia bem Suzan ela ligaria irritantemente até ser atendida, e se não fosse atendida, estaria extremamente emburrada quando Elizabeth chegasse em casa. Sendo assim, a loira achou que seria melhor atender ao celular, mas quando foi pegar o aparelho, ele havia parado de tocar.

- Ah, ótimo! – zombou ela – Agora terei de aturar uma pequena discussão familiar, era realmente tudo que eu precisava! Perfeito!

Distraída pelo seu próprio comentário, a loira olhou pelo vidro do carro e viu onde estava, perto da onde estava finalmente chegando, e isto a abalou, como sempre acontecia. Quinze quilômetros à frente, ela saiu da auto-estrada e dobrou a esquerda, seguindo mais trinta quilômetros por uma estrada de chão, até parar diante de uma porteira.

Elizabeth abriu a porta do carro e pegou a chave que ficava escondida abaixo da mesinha do computador no apartamento dela e dar irmãs. Bastaram alguns passos e uma forcinha a mais para que a chave abrisse o velho cadeado, e então ela estava dentro daquele que um dia fora um local feliz para si, mas que agora só lhe trazia saudade. E saudade era algo que doía demais.

Ela caminhou pelo pequeno sítio, a estrada que levava a casa ainda existia mas estava sendo encoberta pelas ervas daninhas e pela vegetação rasteira. A casa de cinco cômodos, que ficava ao fim da estradinha, ainda estava lá, mais conservada do que ela imaginou que estaria, mas ainda assim era muito diferente do que foi um dia. As paredes em tom creme estavam desbotadas e feias, as janelas azuis pareciam mais conservadas que as paredes, mas mesmo assim estavam velhas e gastas. O lugar estava melhor do que ela imaginara que estaria, mas ainda assim era só um fantasma do lugar que foi um dia.

Um pouco antes da casa, havia uma grande árvore, e nela um velho balanço de madeira, que se movia levemente ao toque do vento. Elizabeth caminhou naquela direção, lentamente. Cada passo dado era uma sensação que lhe batia, memórias que voltavam. Aquela casa, aquela velha árvore e o balanço pendurado na mesma, a trilha que levava até aquele que fora seu pequeno castelo, da qual ela era a princesa.

_Uma garotinha, de aproximadamente quatro anos, brincava em um balanço pendurado em uma velha figueira. Por mais que estivesse a balançar-se, era um balançar lento, atípico de crianças que estão brincando e se divertindo. O cabelo loiro voava levemente, assim como a saia de seu vestidinho rosa._

_- Pequena, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou um homem que se aproximara, vindo da casa, de onde estava a admirar aquela cena por um pequeno tempo. O homem era alto, ombros largos, cabelos curtos e na cor castanho claro, seus olhos eram azuis, como os da menina que agora havia parado de balançar-se, para encarar ao homem de pé a sua frente._

_- Eles não gostam de mim, papai! – respondeu a menininha, erguendo o rosto para poder encarar ao pai nos olhos._

_- É claro que gostam, meu amor! Todos vieram pro seu aniversário! – falou William Trent, abaixando-se para ficar na altura da menina no balanço._

_- Mas eles nem brincam comigo, ficam só falando da Juliet, eu não gosto deles papai. – a pequena Elizabeth estava chateada, não gostava de ter sua atenção dividida com mais alguém, principalmente se este alguém fosse um pequeno bebê de olhos azuis como os seus, com pequenos tufos de cabelos loiros quase brancos na cabeça, e que não parava de chorar para poder roubar a atenção para si._

_- É claro que eles gostam, Lizzie! Como não gostariam?- perguntou o pai, e a pequena loirinha sorriu levemente._

_- Mas por que eles só brincam com a Juliet? – continuou a menina, estava realmente chateada com o fato de sua irmã mais nova estar recebendo muito mais atenção dos adultos do que si, no seu próprio aniversário._

_- Porque ela é menor, querida. Mas por que você não está brincando com as outras crianças? – falou William, passando a mão pela bochecha da filha, fazendo-a sorrir._

_- As meninas são bobas, e os meninos falaram que eu não posso brincar porque eu estou de vestido, e sou menina. – queixou-se a pequenina – Eu odeio este vestido!_

_O pai riu levemente, ali estava novamente sua pequena Elizabeth, os olinhos brilhando de indignação, a personalidade desde sempre forte a se mostrar novamente, e fazendo um leve biquinho de emburrada, que faria qualquer um achá-la extremamente fofa, e concordar com o que ela queria._

_- Por que, Lizzie? Você está tão lindinha, parece uma princesa! – disse ele, fazendo a menina abrir um enorme sorriso._

_- Uma princesa papai? – perguntou ela, com a expectativa em sua voz sendo quase palpável, e com seus olhinhos azuis brilhando intensamente. _

_- Sim, a minha princesinha! – respondeu ele, sorrindo abertamente como a menina, que esticou seus bracinhos para o pai e o abraçou, feliz._

_- Eu gosto de ser a sua princesa, papai! – sorriu ela, na curvatura do pescoço de seu pai, enquanto ele a carregava em direção a casa._

A lembrança daquele momento, que aconteceu naquele mesmo local há muitos anos atrás, quando ela ainda era uma doce garotinha inocente que tinha uma bela família feliz, e sonhava que seu pai era um herói e ela uma princesa, chegaram a Elizabeth de uma forma que há muito não acontecia. Os olhos azuis transbordavam um mar de lágrimas, quando a mesma sentou-se naquele balanço, tão conhecido seu, e com tantas histórias para contar.

Eram tantas lembranças, foram tantas coisas vividas, tantas alegrias, risos, beijos e abraços! Elizabeth sentia mais a ausência daquilo do que jamais admitiria, afinal, era isso que era sua família, esta era a lembrança que ela sempre teve de sua família, felicidade! E ali, naquele lugar, naquele pequeno sítio da sua família, onde passavam fins de semanas e algumas datas festivas, era onde ela fora mais feliz, onde sua família estava sempre completa e feliz! Seu pai sempre presente, lhe sorrindo o tempo todo, sua mãe fazendo algum bolo ou dando comida para a pequena Juliet, que falou sua primeira palavra naquela casa, _mana_!

A vida da família Trent era normal, uma casa na cidade, um casal que se amava, duas lindas meninas como filhas, um pequeno sítio, era tudo absolutamente normal, até que uma a uma, as cartas que formavam aquele castelo, começaram a cair, primeiro foi a base, e então, não precisou de muito para que aquele castelo ruísse.

Primeiro foram as brigas, banais a princípio, mas que acabaram tornando-se mais sérias, William saia mais de casa do que costumava fazer, e quando estava em casa, passava seu tempo mais com Elizabeth ou Juliet. Já Grace, a mãe das meninas, parecia estar sempre preocupada, temerosa, o que a deixava muitas vezes extremamente instável quanto as suas reações diante de coisas ínfimas. Nada era como antes, os fins de semanas não eram mais tão alegres, a aura de cumplicidade familiar estava se extinguindo, mas ainda assim eram um família.

E então, abalando e acabando de vez com tudo aquilo que Elizabeth tinha por família, aconteceu a morte de seu pai. Primeiro o sumiço, e o pânico que veio com ele, a dor do não saber e do esperar, esperançosamente esperar. Esperar em vão. Alguns meses depois, a visita de John Winchester e tudo que ela implicara. Então se deu inicio a aquilo que Elizabeth via como uma grande farsa, e que perduraria até os dias atuais. Três meses após a visita de John, foi encontrado um carro em chamas, próximo a Illinois, o corpo estava carbonizado, mas dentro do carro objetos pessoais e documentos identificaram que o corpo pertencia a William Petterson Trent. O pai de Juliet e Elizabeth estava oficialmente morto.

Depois disto, aquilo que Elizabeth mais temia aconteceu, pouco a pouco, a imagem de seu pai foi se apagando, seu nome foi deixando de ser pronunciado, e sua ausência foi desrespeitada. Grace se juntou com outro homem, Joshua LaBlank, e novamente um bebê passou a habitar aquela casa na cidade e a vida de Elizabeth, desta vez um pequeno serzinho branco de olhos negros como seus cabelos e possuidor de um timbre agudo fortíssimo. Três anos depois houve o casamento, e Grace passou a atender pelo sobrenome LaBlank, disseminando assim, na mente de Elizabeth, tudo o que um dia a família Trent representou. Talvez e provavelmente por isto, ela não hesitou quando uma oportunidade de sair daquela casa lhe foi oferecida, mesmo que aquilo significasse abandonar Juliet e aquilo que por muito tempo chamou de lar. No fim, Juliet provou ser muito mais altruísta do que Elizabeth imaginava, e para a felicidade e preocupação da mesma, Juliet resolveu a acompanhar.

Agora, ali, sentada naquele mesmo balanço de outrora, sem conter as lágrimas que novamente corriam por sua face, Elizabeth re-lembrava o quão feliz ficou quando soube que Juliet estaria consigo, por mais que estivesse preocupada e não a quisesse passando trabalho ou levando aquele tipo de vida, mesmo assim enchia-se de alegria por saber que não estaria só. Desde então as duas estiveram juntas, e Suzan por intermédio de Juliet foi tomando seu espaço junto à vida de ambas, fazendo das três uma família, a nova família de Elizabeth.

- Imaginei que você estivesse aqui. – ouvir aquela voz fez Elizabeth sorrir e fungar levemente.

- Imaginei que você viria. – respondeu ela – Suzan me ligou, mas desistiu, achei que ela houvesse se enfurecido.

- Não, ela não se enfureceu, - disse Juliet, dando alguns passos e sentando-se no chão, ficando virada de frente para Elizabeth, diante da mesma – na verdade ela estava bastante preocupada, me ligou porque achou que você não atenderia a ninguém. Ela me fez prometer que te levaria de volta para casa.

O tom de voz de Juliet era baixo, havia mais do que apenas palavras naquela conversa, era toda uma história de vida, todo um mundo de sentimentos, sendo todos transmitidos naquela conversa.

- Me desculpe por isso. – sussurrou Elizabeth, com palavras molhadas e abafadas por culpa do choro.

- Escute, Lizzie, eu sei o quão difícil é para você, e sei que há muito mais peso sobre os seus ombros do que eu tenho conhecimento, mas sei que ele está lá. – começou a loira mais nova, seus olhos de um azul gelado brilhavam prendendo os olhos da irmã, ela estava fugindo do seu 'eu' natural, mas aquilo pouco lhe interessava agora, desde que pudesse trazer sua irmã de volta e fazer com que ela se sentisse um pouco melhor.

- Julie... – choramingou a mais velha, não era de seu feitio ser assim, mas todo ser humano possui seus pontos fracos, e Elizabeth possuía vários deles, aquele era só mais um.

- Você quer ir lá? – interrompeu Juliet, virando a cabeça levemente para trás para mostrar que 'lá' referia-se ao chalé no fim da estradinha. – Talvez assim as coisas melhores, a dor melhore um pouco, mesmo que eu saiba que jamais vá parar de doer.

- Na-não, eu não consigo!... – respondeu a mais velha.

- Você é a melhor caçadora que eu conheço, passou por mais coisas do que até mesmo eu sei, então não me diga que você não consegue. – os olhos de Juliet brilharam intensos, e a expressão em sua face era serena, mesmo que seu tom de voz houvesse saído duro.

- Eu não quero, Julie... – algumas lágrimas percorrem a face já molhada de Elizabeth, mas sua voz já demonstrava mais firmeza, mesmo que ainda fosse pouco.

- Você não quer conseguir, Elizabeth. – concluiu Juliet, fazendo a irmã olhar longamente para o chalé, o que fez os lábios da mesma tremer novamente em sinal do choro que estava por voltar mas que a loira tentava reprimir – Porém eu respeito isto, na verdade eu quero que saiba que eu respeito todas as decisões que você toma, mesmo que eu não concorde com todas elas, mas você é minha irmã Lizzie, minha irmã mais velha, e eu confio e respeito você, sempre.

- Eu não... – tentou discordar Elizabeth.

- E não me diga que não merece que eu esteja te falando isto, Elizabeth Trent. – cortou-a Juliet, severamente, para então poder prosseguir, mas desta vez mais brandamente – Eu não estou falando mais do que a verdade, Lizzie, e você merece o que eu estou dizendo tanto quanto precisa ouvir o que eu ainda tenho a dizer. Nós somos uma família, nós três, você sabe disto. Eu sei que de algum modo eu posso ser o elo que une a nós três, mas você ainda é o elo mais forte, você é a vida desta família, e não acho que somos capazes de superar mais uma crise como a última, Lizzie.

- Me desculpe, Julie. – sussurrou a outra, abalada pela situação, vendo mais e mais peso ser jogado sobre seus ombros já carregados, e preparando-se para poder lidar com mais esta carga.

- Todas as vezes que esta família teve problemas graves, Lizzie, foi porque você estava tendo problemas, - recomeçou Juliet, sendo o mais franca possível – e eu não estou dizendo que a culpa seja sua, não, o que eu estou dizendo é que se você estiver mal, nós estaremos mal. Eu posso ser o elo que nos une, mas você é o que nos mantêm fortes, você é o que faz de nós três uma família, então sim, eu me vejo no direito de egoísta como sou, exigir que você se erga e faça o que deve ser feito. Mais uma vez Elizabeth, salve esta família.

- E se eu não puder? – perguntou Elizabeth, falando baixo, mas tendo suas palavras jogadas ao vento de uma forma impactante.

- Este é o ponto, Elizabeth. – respondeu Juliet, levantando-se e limpando sua roupa, com sua voz ficando mais grave e decidida – Você é a única que pode.

Juliet estendeu a mão e a irmã a aceitou, e então, enquanto levantava-se do balanço e dava uma última e longa olhada para seu antigo lar, uma última lágrima correu pelo rosto da mais velha, um rosto de expressão dura e determinada.

- Eu preferiria que não fosse assim. – comentou Elizabeth, virando as costas para o local e seguindo em direção ao carro em passos decididos, como sempre foram.

- Eu também. – sussurrou Juliet, para si mesma, logo após seguindo a irmã.

As irmãs Trent seguiram para fora do pequeno sítio sem olharem uma vez se quer para trás, porque era assim que elas agiam, quando uma decisão havia sido tomada nada poderia ser feito, então elas escolhiam não olhar para trás, nunca, porque olhar para trás significa hesitar, e hesitar significa fraqueza. Nem todos podem se dar ao luxo de demonstrarem fraqueza, Juliet e Elizabeth sabiam disto muito mais do que gostariam saber.

- Hum, Juliet, - começou Elizabeth quebrando o silêncio, ela estava parada ao lado da porta aberta de se carro, e a irmã encontrava-se sentada sobre sua moto – o que aconteceu aqui...

- Termina aqui. – completou Juliet, sabendo bem do que a irmã estava falando – Agora, voltamos a ser a irmã mais nova fria e meio autista, e a irmã mais velha estressada e meio vadia, finalmente! Bancar a sentimental realmente não é comigo.

- Hey, eu não sou meio vadia! – exclamou Elizabeth, sorrindo logo após, da mesma forma que Juliet sorria – Mas fico feliz que isto tenha terminado.

- Terminado? – questionou a outra, em deboche – Espere só até você chegar em casa e ter se explicar para a Suzan!

- Ah, droga, eu tinha me esquecido! – respondeu Elizabeth, em um falso tom dramático, quando no fundo ela e Juliet sabiam estarem se divertindo bastante com aquilo, com o fato de que o problema havia sido resolvido, e que tudo ficaria bem.

- Então pode ir se preparando, porque ela deve estar uma fera! – riu-se Juliet.

- Merda, estou perdida! – a mais velha resmungou novamente em um tom dramático, logo após entrou no carro e bateu a porta do mesmo, girando a chave e arrancando com o carro dali, sendo seguida logo atrás por Juliet.

**N|A:** Hey pessoal, desculpem a demora. Os meninos aparecem na segunda parte do capítulo, que já tem um pedaço escrito, é só esperarem. Este foi um capítulo com um pouco mais das meninas, da vida delas, e com muita coisa importante sobre a fic. Muita dica neste cap! Beijos amores!

**Dupla Marota: **É, eu quis dar um fim melhor pra ela, pra mostrar que nem tudo precisa ser necessariamente como é. As brigas, entre todos, nav erdade, me fazem rir muito, e eu adoro escrevê-las! Quem será do outro lado do telefone? Mistério! HAHSUAU

**Jodivise: **Que bom ver você aqui, amiga! Fiquei muito feliz por você ter gostado da fiction, mesmo! As três irmãs são meu xodó também, e tipo, cada uma da sua forma. Quanto as brigas de Dea&Elizabeth, bem, eu as adoro totalmente! Hum, quem é do outro lado do telefone? Bem, não posso falar, mas digo que, uow... HAHUSUHA

**Elisabeth: **Muuito obrigada pelos seus elogios a minha fic! Bem, a Lizzie da fic é bem peculiar, e ela é o que eu sou basicamente só que super ao extremo, mesmo! Continue acompanhando, viu?!

**Lety Ackles: **Que bom que você está adorando! Por que você acha que não pode ser um demônio? A Lizzie não é santa não, hein! HAUHSUHAHUS, mas será que poderia ser o John? Hum, terá de esperar pra saber!

**Dany Moony Lupin: **Não se preocupe, eu só espero que continues a acompanhar a fic! Estou muito feliz por você gostar dela, mesmo! Obrigada!

_Okay, gente, logo tem mais, aguardem! Beijos amores!_


End file.
